Fading Into Beautiful Light
by LastofMe
Summary: Kurt's Complicated cousin who is famous in the show choir world, comes to town. Will she settle in? Set in the time between Sectionals and Hell-o.
1. Intro

**Fading Into Beautiful Light **

So your probably thinking that this is one of those stories where the girl tells you about how she had the perfect life and everything was awesome. Well sorry to disappoint you but it isn't.

Where do I start? Okay lets go back to when I was about one years of age maybe younger, my dad died so I guess you could say we never properly met. He was in the Royal Air Force and his plane was shot down in The Gulf War. Then it was just me and my mum.

She was always at work and never had time for me! She didn't have to work infact she had loads of money in her bank. I mean millions! Whenever I asked her why she worked, she would say "To distract myself" I never did understand that till about a week ago. When I was stood next to her grave. Two words car crash. She was now dead and all I got from people was How are you? and Are you okay? Then there was the odd look on the street, pointing out that I was an orphan.

Here I am a Sixteen year old girl stood in a foreign country's airport waiting for my cousin Kurt.


	2. So Little Time

Finally, after half an hour of waiting! Kurt and Bert arrived saying they were really sorry but they were debating on what to do tonight, making them loose track of time.

"I have missed you!" I said hugging Kurt.

"I've missed you too, it been ages since we have met in person. Skype just isn't the same." Kurt chuckled.

I loved being in America even though I long to be back in my home town in England. Kurt's mum was my Auntie, she was from England so Kurt is half English. I missed her.

Bert grabbed my suitcases and we headed for the car, Kurt started to talk about how I should join the Glee club but as much as I loved being in show choir I just wanted to give my football (soccer) hobby some attention for now. We hoped in the seven seater car, it was awkward for like the first 7 and a half minutes, yes I timed, until Bert started to talk about his girlfriend. He then asked if I was alright with her and her son coming to dinner with us tonight, I was hardly going to say 'No Bert, you can't bring your girlfriend to the meal you are paying for' so I just nodded saying I was cool with anything. He smiled and it made me feel better about myself, I gave a warm smile in return.

The drive was only 15 minutes or so. We got to the door and whilst Kurt got it open, Bert got my cases. He insisted. When we got inside Kurt grabbed my hand and pulled me to my room. It was great. Kurt had done the designing of course and Bert had to do the dirty work but the result was amazing. One wall was covered in posters of my favourite bands, another had a silver decorative wallpaper and the others painted a deep purple. I had a 16 inch HD televison and a Queen size bed. There was a door in the coner it was painted black, I looked at it for a while then Kurt opened it. It was a walk in wardrobe, I hugged both Bert and Kurt. This was spectacular. I looked at the small alarm clock on the table near my new bed, that has lovely black and silver bedding, it read 17:00.

Bert turned and told me "We are setting from here at seven because we have a table at 'Breadstix' for seven thirty, so we will leave you alone to give you some time to unpack and get ready."

"Okay" I replied.

They both walked out. I shoved my suitcases on the bed. I decided to unpack my CD/DVD/Books case first, luck me, I had pre-organised them into alphabetical order. I put them on my shelf straight away. Next was clothing, I put my dresses, jeans, long tops and hoodies in the wardrobe and pjs, socks, bras, knickers, tops and joggers in the draws. Then I went to put my beauty and healthy products in the bathroom and saw there was a cupboard that was also black and had my name written in silver on it. I organised my products and then put my electric toothbrush in it's holder. After that was all my electrics such as iPhone and chargers. Finally my three teddy bears that I had since I was born, I put them on the chair in the corner of the room.

I looked at the clock, it was now 18:00. Wow! That had taken me an hour. I rushed to the shower and then jumped out. I brushed my teeth. I dried off then got changed into a black dress that had light blue, green, purple, red and dark blue stripes that were spread about like lace and leggings. I put my brown hair in to a simple side bun, leaving it damp so it held better. I picked out some cute black ballet pumps, to complement the outfit and started to put my make-up on. I had black eyeliner and mascara on, I wanted to look good but keep it simple. I didn't need foundation because I had quite pale skin so when I used it I looked weird. The eyeliner highlighted my brown/greens eyes. I took a look in my long mirror and thought 'good impression?... Yes' I smiled at the thought. I grabbed a long, thin black cardigan and bag that contained my purse, iPhone, headphones, eyeliner and chewing gum.

I walked down the stairs. Bert was sat on the sofa, he turned his head and smiled at me.

"You look great," he exclaimed "We are just waiting for Kurt to finish then we can go. We are picking up Carole on the way so you and Kurt can sit on the back two seats. If that is okay?"

"Yeah that's okay with me" I agreed.

"Good," he smiled and then shouted "KURT! Come on!"

Kurt then appeared from his room, he looked at me and grinned.

"Finally, a relative that has some sense of direction. Unlike Aunt Mildred!" he declared.

I laughed, I had met Mildred and let me tell you her style of fashion was rubbish! Bert joined in on the laugh whilst pushing us out the door. Kurt and I grabbed the back seats, I didn't want to land being sat with Carole's son. I don't even know his name and didn't want to ask. Kurt and I had agreed that we would put headphones in so we could listen to music and then when we got to 'Breadstix' we could talk about my journey instead of small talk. I decided on my drive playlist and 'Brain Stew by Green Day' came on. I was 16 and Green Day had always been in my life since I could remember. The playlist name was relevant, I had been taking driven lessons in the UK and my test was on Wednesday, I have bought a Black Audi A3 with built in iPod connection and bluetooth. I have to collect it on Friday.

We pulled up at what must be Carole's house and Bert beeped his horn. She walked out being followed by a tall teenage boy who had his hood up. She look pretty probably down to Kurt though. I kept my head down and my music high, I didn't want to get into a conversation with . I looked at Kurt and he was texting Mercedes, I hadn't met her but heard loads about her from Kurt on Skype. I went on my iPhone and changed the song, I wasn't in the mood for 'Shelia by Jamie T' but the next song I was ready for it was 'Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes' I love this song because it was the first song I learn't on my bass. I have played Bass and Guitar since I was 11-12.

The other two had now got into the car, Bert and Carole started talking instantly but the back was awkwardly silent. I just looked down thinking it was just me and the music. I just kept thinking we will be there soon and finally we stopped! I took my headphones out and climbed out the car. Kurt started to talk to , who's face I still hadn't seen. Carole introduced herself to me.

"Hi, I'm Carole and you must be Lydia. I have heard loads about you!" she stated.

"All good I hope," I smirked, "It is great to meet you Carole. How are you?"

"I am good, just tired from working!" she yawned.

We got inside and shown to the nearest table, finally I saw 's face after he had took his hood down. He had short brown hair and gorgeous dark brown eyes!

The main question was what was his name?

_**I hope you liked this and I apologize if it hasn't gone into proper paragraphs. My laptop has gone CRAZY! :D xx**_


	3. Try to understand that I'm

Bert and Carole sat across from eachother and Kurt and were across from eachother, leaving me sat at the top between Kurt and .

"So... Kurt are you going to introduce us?" asked.

"Oh yes... Finn this is Lydia, Lydia this is Finn." Kurt declared.

"Hey, Lydia." he smiled.

"Finn." I laughed.

He had an confused look over his face, causing Kurt to burst out laughing. Kurt got Finn to try and tell me how great their Glee club was and how I used to be top of my game in show choir in the UK so why waste my talent. I replied to them that I would think about it.

"Do you play any sports, Lydia?" Finn asked me.

"Yeah, I play tennis and football or soccer!" I replied.

"Cool. Do you like it over here?" he said.

"Finn, I have not even been here for 24 hours," I smiled. "I'll know by tomorrow though. First day at school."

"You know if you need showing around, I am usually not that busy!" Finn said acting all shy.

"Sorry Finny, I have my right hand man Kurt to do that." I told him.

A frown came across Finn's face.

"Maybe if I get lost then I'll try finding you" I said.

Then a little smirk was on his face. We finshed our meals and headed for the car, sitting in the same places but this time we actually talk to Finn ().

When we got home I realised I had eight missed called from my friend, Caitlin. I listen to her voicemail.

"Hey Lydia, being lazy as usual and not picking up the phone. Well anyway I have some good news, so my dad got that promotion and you'll never guess where we have to move to... yep Lima, Ohio! Can't wait to see you... I have to go now, they just called our flight. See you soon!" She tolded me.

A big smile came across my face. I wasn't going to alone, thank God.


	4. Trying to make move to stay in the game

It was Monday morning. Day one at new school. I got up, slipped into the shower then brushed my teeth after I straightened my hair and picked my outfit. Ummm... what to wear for day one of school... Black skinny jeans, my purple vans, my black top with red and white spots, Dark grey and light grey horizontal stripped cardigan, my locket necklace and a simple black and gold bracelet. Make-up was kept simple again, black eyeliner and mascara. I wasn't hungry so I skipped breakfast. Kurt was my ride to school so I grabbed my purple adidas shoulder bag and we got into the car. Kurt put some Lady Gaga on to make us feel alive. My phone went off so I we had to turn the music down. I picked the phone up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey! It's Caitlin, guess where I am lazy?" she boomed.

"Umm... Father Christmas' house!" I replied.

"NO! I am in Lima but I won't be at school till tomorrow, I have to unpack and get some sleeeeeep!" She declared.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I said.

"Yep, bye bye!" she laughed, knowing I was tired as Hell.

"Bye" I slipped out and then put my phone in my bag.

"Was that Caitlin?" Kurt said, "Is she coming to school today?"

"Yes and nope she isn't coming today but tomorrow" I smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll have an awesome time. You know me and you'll meet Mercedes and Brit." he tried cheering me up.

"I know Finn as well now!" I told him.

"Yes but he'll be with his little thing... Rachel Berry" he laughed "She is a brilliant singer but she is more in love with herself then anyone else!"

"Oh, I know her. She sent me a video link to her myspace, I did reply so there won't be any tention hopefully. All my comments were helpful and positive!" I commented.

We arrived at the very crowded school. It was so busy! Kurt pushed me through to reception where I collect my lesson plan and locker code. I had Drama first. I put my lesson plan in my locker which was next to Kurt's. Then we headed to lesson, luckily we had the same lesson. I hadn't met anyone yet there wasn't any time. The lesson went really fast we did some warm ups and it was awesome! Between the next lesson, I put my name down for the soccer team and cheerleading squad. Now I had Spanish. I was alone but Mr Shue who ran Glee club taught this lesson, hopefully he would be easy to get on with. I walked in to the classroom, everyone started to walk in and I introduced myself to Mr Shue.

"Hello, I am Lydia. I am new to the school." I gave a small smile.

"Hi! I know who you are, Lydia," he smiled back, "I have seen videos of you sing before you are the biggest person in show choir in ... the World"

"Was, I don't do it anymore" I frowned.

"Well if your interested the Glee club sign up sheet is on the notice board." he smirked and then pointed me to the seat at the back.

When I glanced to my seat, I saw Finn infront of me. His eyes sparkled. I walked to the back and put my bag down. Mr Shue started the lesson and put us into groups to work in. I was with Finn and Artie.

"Hey, I am Artie!" Artie said.

"Oh hey. I am Lydia and you must be Finn?" I laughed.

He laughed along "Do you want to sit with me, Artie, Tina, Rachel, Quinn and Puck at lunch?" he asked.

"Sorry, I already promised Kurt and Mercedes I would sit with them!" I told Finn.

"That is okay, they sit with us anyway" he smirked.

"Don't mess with my mind!" I declared laughing.

It was another short lesson in my mind. Heading to my locker I got loads of looks and pointing. Then a girl came up to me.

"Hey, I am Rachel Berry. You must be Lydia! You replied to my video on Myspace. You are like the head cheerleader of Show Choir! You have to join Glee club! Oh my God, I just can't believe it is you!" Rachel screeched, "Come sit with us at Lunch!"

She then grabbed me arm and dragged me to the lunch hall. I grabbed a salad and was sat in the middle of the ten people. The first person to introduce themselves was Brit, who Kurt had told me about.

"Hey, I am Brittany. I sometimes forget where I am." She babbled.

"It's true, she does. I am Santana by the way." She added.

"She doesn't always forget! Hey Lyd, I am Quinn and yes I am pregnant" she pointed out.

"While we are here, I am Puck. Baby Daddy!" he mentioned.

"Anyone else want to introduce themselves?" Kurt stated.

"Hi I am Tina. Artie's girlfriend." she said.

"I am Mercedes!" she announced.

"I think that is everyone!" Rachel said "Now if we could please just have five minutes where we could talk about the number!"

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson." Rachel informed me.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"From you?" Rachel replied.

"Yes!" I laughed.

"Nope, we show it to Shue after Lunch. We have Glee club but you should come." Finn said.

I thought about it... Okay lets do this!

"I will tag and maybe bust you a tune." I announced.

They all quietly cheered and smiled at me.

Look out show choir I am back!


	5. I try to stay awake

Mr Shue and I gazed at New Directions, they were all wearing dark green t-shirts and black jeans. They looked okay but the lacked something but what? When they sang Rachel and Tina took the solos but they all sang. Rachel was a good singer but not as great as she thought. Everyone had a great voice from what I could tell, the one problem was everyone needed to be powerful with their notes. Rachel had that right but that then made the other voices not easy to pick out.

"You're up, Lyd" Quinn shouted and everyone agreed and cheered me on.

I decided to play the guitar because an acoustic was just layed there. Picking it up, I headed for the mic. What to sing?... 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' This was my audition and I had to get it right! It was a epic song and I know it fluently on guitar.

"What are you sing for us today?" Mr Shue asked me grinning.

"Wake Me Up When September Ends" I replied.

"Go when you are ready" he smiled

I started playing the intro to the song. Then it was singing time!

'_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

_like my father's come to pass_

_seven years has gone so fast_

_wake me up when September ends_

_here comes the rain again_

_falling from the stars_

_drenched in my pain again_

_becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests_

_but never forgets what I lost_

_wake me up when September ends_

_summer has come and passed_

_the innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

_ring out the bells again_

_like we did when spring began_

_wake me up when September ends_

_here comes the rain again_

_falling from the stars_

_drenched in my pain again_

_becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests_

_but never forgets what I lost_

_wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

_like my father's come to pass_

_twenty years has gone so fast_

_wake me up when September ends,_

_wake me up when September ends,_

_wake me up when September ends...' _

I finished on the note pulling it out, I had a tear fall from my eye.

Quinn, Rachel, Tina and Brit were crying and Kurt had a tear in his eye. Then they all started to clap and cheered for me to sing more.

"Sorry guys, one song only! For today!" I laughed.

"Lydia!" Mr Shue said, "Welcome to New Directions!"


	6. Everybody's Changing

I woke this morning feeling great! The sun was shining bright in the sky so I decided that a dress was in order. I picked out my red one with white poka dots that rested on my knees. Now I have to find shoes...Okay black ballet pumps again. My hair had fallen into loose curls. I went easy on the eyeliner but still applied quite a bit of mascara to brighten up my eyes! Grabbing a small shoulder bag before heading out of the door with Kurt.

Kurt and I talked about yesterday's audition on the short journey to school. Soon we had pulled up to the large crowd of people ahead. Walking down the corridor to my locker, I heard a very brief conversation between Rachel and Finn.

"Finn... I-I-I think it is better if we went our seperate ways." Rachel told Finn straight.

"Why?" Finn demanded.

"We have different ways of life. You see I met this boy and he has the same career path as me." she said.

"I thought you loved me! If I am going to be honest... I have feelings for someone else." he declared.

"Friends?" Rachel asked, putting out her hand so he could shake it.

Finn shook her hand, then walked away. He passed me and smiled.

I strolled past reception and then a familiar face fell through the door.

"Oh My God!" shouted the familiar voice.

"Caitlin!" I asked.

"Lydia!" she asked.


	7. I don't feel the same

"Oh My God!" Caitlin said, "I can't believe, I am here."

"Me too," I laughed, "What lesson do you have first!"

"Um... English" she told me.

"Same, we are in the same group!" I grinned.

We walked to the class, we arrived just as the bell went. Caitlin got sat in front of me (Bad idea)

The lesson went quick so when we got out I dragged Caitlin to the cheerio sign up sheet.

"You're in luck, there is one day left to sign up!" I declared.

Caitlin put her name down.

Today my nerves were on edge, I had my driving test tonight. Walking into the lunch, Caitlin and I saw Kurt and the Glee club crowded round a table. When we had grabbed lunch, they called us over.

"Hey! This Caitlin," I announced, "Caitlin, this is Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Finn, Kurt, Puck, Quinn, Brit, Santana and Rachel."

There was two seats left, one next between Kurt and Puck, the other between Mercedes and Finn. I landed with the seat next to Finn, unfortunately, leaving Caitlin next to Kurt and Puck.

"Helloooo..." Puck said with a smirk.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, I held myself back from laughing at Kurt's silent comment. Soon my attentions dragged back to Finn who started to talk to me.

"Hey." he smiled.

"Hello, Mr Hudson!" I declared.

I don't know why but he laughed.

"So... what was all that in the corridor with you and Rachel?" I asked.

"She broke up with me," he whispered, there was a long pause, "So, did you have a boyfriend before coming here?"

"Once but it lasted like a month and then I wanted to give show choir my full attention, which payed off!" I grinned.

Luckily, I had finished my lunch by the time the awkward conversation had finished. The Glee club strolled out of the lunch hall, I started talking to Caitlin who said her and Puck were 'getting on well'. Mr Shue stopped me in the corridor and said to prepare a number for me to preform tomorrow and also Caitlin should too, if she was considering joining.

"I would love to join!" Caitlin said.

"Don't worry, Mr Shue!" I told him, "I know just the number!"


	8. You're Gone From Here

Quickly, I spun around to a horn beeping. It was Burt, I ran to his car showing no emotion.

"So... How did you do?" he asked.

"I..." I said leaving a gap, "PAST!" I declared.

A huge grin swept across his face.

"Well Done!" He congratulated me.

Burt drove me home because even though I could now legally drive, I still had to wait till Friday for my car.

"Breadstix?" he asked.

"Sure!" I grinned.

I assessed my outfit and it was okay. I looked at the clock, it was only six o'clock.

* * *

We pulled up outside 'Breakstix'. When we walked in Kurt, Mercedes, Carole and Finn were sat at a table waving us over. I turned to Burt and smiled, he gave a warm smile into return. Slowly, we walked over to the small group, Burt was next to Carole and I was next to Mercedes.

"Hey!" I smiled to everyone.

"And?..." Carole said.

"Well... I PASSED!" I announced.

Then they all started to congratulate me on passing my driving test.

Carole and Burt soon got talking leaving us lot to talk. We got talking about Glee club and everyone wanted to know what number I was going to do tomorrow.

"Sorry Guys, You'll just have to wait and see!" I told them.

"Okay, I never really asked but what is England like?" Mercedes asked.

"I miss it you know; Every friend I had, Every new Artist I heard, Every football match I attended. Sorry I mean Soccer!" I laughed.

They all joined in. I carried on talking about my England stories, Finn sat there and smiled. He had a lovely smile. _No Lydia you don't like him! _

I finished as soon as possible just so I didn't have to look at his smile.

"We invited Caitlin but she was still unpacking." Kurt said.

"That's okay." I said happily.

* * *

Today was a good day! I had Glee Club after school and after Lunch was Football (Soccer) training. Walking to my wardrobe, I thought about my outfit. I finished on Black leggings, my Floral Belted Tunic, Brown Gladiator Sandles, Bangles and a necklace that had small butterflies on the chain. The bag I chose was my Black and White floral shopper.

"Lyd? You ready?" Kurt shouted.

"Coming" I replied.

I ran down the stairs, Kurt was waiting in the car. He complemented my outfit choice as I sat down. We started our morning the usual way... with GAGA!

"I hope you don't mind, I kinda said to my dad I would pick up Finn because my dad is checking Finn's car or somthing!" he said.

"So that's why we left early," I laughed "I don't mind at all, he seems alright!"

"Yeah, he is." Kurt told me.

We pulled up at Carole's, Kurt beeped his horn. I climbed into the back.

"Why are you doing that?" Kurt asked.

"It's only for today besides I don't mind the back." I replied.

"Okay..." he laughed.

Finn ran out of the house, he then jumped into the front seat.

"Hey," he said, Kurt waved, "Dude, I think you've forgotten Lydia!"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Back here Finn" I gave a gentle smile.

"Oh... for a second then I thought Kurt had forgotten you!" he grinned.

* * *

The morning went quite quickly before I knew it, I had my hair tied into a high ponytail and was in my fresh new football kit. After an hour or so training, we finished then the Coach told us to hit the showers, he pulled me to one side.

"You've got quite a talent there, Play any other sport?" he asked.

"Tennis and Netball" I replied.

"Keep up the good work, hit the showers!" he told me.

"Sure, thanks Coach!" I said running off to the showers.

After having my shower and getting dry, I dried and straightened my hair. I got back into my outfit that I put on this morning, I reapplied my mascara and eyeliner. Looking at my watch I could see it was Glee club time.

Strolling into the choir room, I noticed only Finn was here.

"Oh Hey!" He smiled at me.

"Hello, Mr Hudson" I said.

Suddenly, Rachel appeared who was soon followed by Tina, Caitlin, Artie and Puck. In the course of three minutes, everyone had arrived.

"Okay Lydia, your up!" Mr Shue shouted.

I picked up my guitar and started to play just from the intro you could tell what the song was. '_Wonderwall - Oasis' _One of my all time favourites. I kept my smile for the whole performance and kept eye contact with my audience, I also moved around to make it look more interesting. Mercedes and Kurt did the backing vocals but remained seated. I finished and everyone clapped. Now it was Caitlin's turn, I had an idea that she would sing something soulful. She then stood infront of everyone.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to everyone and tell us what you're singing?" Shue smiled.

"My name is Caitlin and I will be singing Hometown Glory by Adele." she announced.

"When your ready." Shue said.

She began to sing, her voice suited this song perfectly. It was probably one of the best covers of that song I had heard. When she finished, we all applauded her, as she went back to her seat she gave me a quick smile.

"Okay guys, I am finishing Glee club early tonight" Shue said.

We all began to leave the choir room. I left last, I couldn't see anyone in the corridor and Kurt text saying he would wait for me. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder gently.

"Caitlin, Seriously?" I said turning around with one eyebrow raised.  
It wasn't Caitlin, it was Finn.  
"It's me Finn." He said.  
"I know that now!" I laughed.  
There was a brief moment of silence.  
"So... I was wondering, if you were busy on Saturday because I know Kurt is at Mercedes all weekend and Burt will be at work." He said.  
"Nothing that I know of!" I told him.  
"Do you want to go see a movie?" he asked.  
"Sure, Which film?" I asked.  
"Angels and Demons" He replied.  
"I've been wanting to see that, I read the book." I grinned.  
"One O'Clock Okay?" He asked.  
"Okay" I replied.

_This isn't a date, it is just going out with a friend._

His lovely smile wiped across his face, when I saw it, it was impossible not to smile back.  
He then walked with me to Kurt's car, he offered me the front seat but I insisted that he should have it. Kurt was sat texting Mercedes. My phone went off, it was a text message from Catilin;  
'_Yeah so I am kinda of on a date with Noah Puckerman :)'  
_I text back,  
'_Don't get too carried away ;D'_

* * *

Whilst I was driving home with Kurt and Finn,_ Caitlin was on her date with Puck. _

"So will you come watch the game on Friday?" Puck asked.

"I suppose, if I can drag Lydia along. She probably will come." Caitlin replied.

"How do you know?" Puck said.

"Well, She did stay up all night watching the Super Bowl in the UK last year!" Caitlin laughed, "I'll text her."

'_Fancy going to the game? Friday Night.'_

I instantly text back.

'_Sure :)' _

"She said yes, so I guess I will be coming!" Caitlin smiled.

He gave a smile in return. They were in there for 3 hours! Puck drove Caitlin home and when they got to the drive, Puck pulled in because Caitlin's dad was out.  
"Thanks for dinner" Caitlin said.  
"No Problem!" Puck replied.  
"Maybe again sometime" Caitlin smiled.  
"Sure!" Puck grinned.  
"See you tomorrow then." Caitlin said, getting out of the car.  
"Bye, see you tomorrow!" he smiled.

Was this the start of something?


	9. Soon You Will Disappear

Today was a cold day, I had missed the cold. Outfit: Blue & White Stripe & Red Heart jumper (long sleeved), Black Skinny Jeans, a dark blue spots and white snood, Red Converse, White Gold Heart Locket and a Green Sheepskin Lined Parka also a long red beanie.

Down Stairs:

"Where is Kurt?" I asked Burt.  
"He went off to drop his stuff off at Mercedes." he replied.  
"So... How I am I getting to school? I don't get my car till lunch." I said.  
"Oh yeah, I asked Finn to pick you up because I don't want to be late!" Burt told me.  
"Okay, have a good day at work." I said.  
"You behave at school!" he laughed then he gave me a hug.  
"I'll try!" I shouted as he walked out the door.  
The door slammed, I looked at the time. I had another half an hour, I put MTV Rock on and went upstairs to get my Broderie Satchel. As I came down the stairs, I look in the mirror, My hair was down to the side with the ends curled.  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I answered it.  
"Finn?" I said curiously.  
"Yeah, I am a little early, I hope that's okay?" he smiled.  
"Sure!" I declared.

We walked to the car, Finn opened the door for me.  
"Thank you!" I grinned.  
Finn tuned the radio into some channel, they had '_You've Got The Love - Florence and The Machine__' _on.  
"I love this song!" I announced.  
Finn turned up and gave me his lovely smile.  
"Me too!" he said, "So... Are you coming to the game tonight?"  
"I am actually," I smiled, "Caitlin is dragging me along."  
"Cool, I am playing. Are you going to cheer me on?" he asked.  
"Maybe, whenever I'm added to the cheersquad, Sylvester is doing tryouts soon." I said.  
"Still up for tomorrow?" he said.  
"Yes, do you want to meet there?" I asked.  
"No it's okay, I want to pick you up." he smiled.  
"Okay" I replied.

We pulled up to the school that had it's usual crowds of people, pushing and shoving to get in. Not that you would want to!  
"Thanks for the lift." I said.  
"Anytime... I'll see you at lunch then?" he asked.  
"Oh, I won't. They are dropping my car off." I sighed.  
"After school then? Before the game." he begged.  
"Yeah, I'll be here till the game ends." I assured him.  
"Good!" he proclaimed, his lovely smile turned into a excited grin, "Can I walk you to your locker?"  
"You may." I said.

We walked down the corridor together and when I looked behind I saw Caitlin and Puck holding hands.  
Soon my phone informed me that I had a message.  
Caitlin '_So what's the deal with you and Hudson? ;) '  
_I text back: _'He gave me a lift because Burt asked him -.-'  
_

We reached my locker, I hadn't even noticed that Finn's was only two to my left.  
"Thanks again for the lift and walking me to my locker" I told him.  
"It's fine" he smiled.  
I then walked off to my lesson. Maths. _Kill me NOW!_

* * *

"I'll see you later then." Puck said.  
"Yeah, see you later." Caitlin said.  
They shared a quick kiss before parting their separate ways.

"Hello, Mr Puckerman!" I declared to Puck.  
"Oh.. Hey Lydia" he said.  
"So... Your dating Caitlin, right?" I asked.  
"Yes." He grinned.  
"I'm just going to tell you now Puckerman, I don't like people messing with my friends! Capeesh?" I growled.  
"I won't, I swear!" he promised.  
"Okay... You know Puck, I think we could be friends!" I announced.  
"Great!" he said.  
He put out his hand to shake mine. We shook on it.

* * *

At Lunch, I final had it. My Audi A3. I was final behind the wheel of a car I owned! I pulled into one of the parking spaces at school. Putting my beanie back on, I pulled down the mirror, it hanged nicely. I got out of my car and headed inside, I have 20 minutes left till the end of lunch. Finn was sat outside in his football jacket with Artie, they called me over.  
"Hey guys" I smiled.  
Artie didn't smile but Finn only gave a small smile.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Rachel has started seeing the lead of our competition!" Artie reported.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yeah... Why would she do something like this?" Finn said.  
"Love concurs all." I murmured.  
"It get worst! He is actually transferring here!" Artie announced.  
"Wait," I said, "Isn't that better? That means he isn't the competition then!"  
"Yeah but has more access to our strengths and weaknesses." Artie said.  
"True," I replied, "When is he coming here?"  
"Monday." Finn said.

I walked off, I had just been knocked from being happy to annoyed.

Down the corridor, that I had just got down was Puck and Caitlin. I was going to talk to them but I looked at my watch and it was five minutes till lessons so I grabbed my stuff. I headed for Spanish.  
Finn had been moved to sit next to me.  
"Hey." Finn smiled.  
"Hello, Are you feeling better now?" I asked.  
"Yeah, Thanks," he said, "I didn't mean to be grumpy earlier on, by the way."  
"No it's cool, heat of the moment and all." I smiled.

* * *

Burt, Carole and Kurt met Caitlin and I in the carpark of the school which was now packed. Luckily, I found my spot really early. We got good seats as well. The Cheerleaders did a quick routine, which was soon followed by the players coming on to the pitch. Everyone cheered the players onto the pitch, Caitlin got louder when Puck came on the field. Finn came on the field and I have to say he looked quite smoking in his football gear.

The game went on and the weather got colder.

It finished and the Titans won! We had to wait for Finn because Carole and Bert had come in the same car. We decided to go for drinks after the game.  
Finn & Puck came out of the showers.  
"I'll give them a lift," I said to Burt, "Meet at Breadstix?"  
"Okay" he said, going to the car with Carole and Kurt to set off.

"Hey babe." Puck grinned.  
"Hello, my Champion." Caitlin said, winking.  
Then they kissed. It was sweet but awkward for Finn and I.

In the car, Caitlin and Puck sat in the back leaving Finn next to me in the front.  
We drove to Breadstix in hardly no time. The six of us had drinks till about midnight by that time, I was pretty tired.  
"Me and Carole are going away for a week on Tuesday, Lydia can you look after the house?" Burt asked.  
"Sure!" I replied.

You know what that mean't? PARTTTTY!


	10. Fading into beautiful light

Today was Saturday. At ten, I dragged myself out of my warm bed into a cold shower which soon became hot.  
_It's too early! _  
Whilst drying my hair, I heard the door shut. I guessed it was Burt heading off to work. Deciding on loose curls, I picked up my curling irons and began to finish my hair. Finally, a small amount of hair spray to hold them.  
My trusty eyeliner pencil and mascara brush came in handy when I started to do my make up. Now, my outfit, the weather was still a little cold so I was defiantly wearing my deep blue skinny jeans. I decided on my grey Zac Posen layered wool-blend sweater, it is so warm and comfy. When I dug through my shoe pile, I found my favourite & lucky shoes, they were Union Jack high top converse. To finish, a filigree rose necklace and my grey knitted long beanie to keep my ears warm also my small black bow bag that was big enough to fit my purse, phone and mascara in.

It was about quarter to twelve when I was finally ready. The television was already on MTV UK which made me smile. They had '_Florescent Adolescent - Arctic Monkeys' _on_. _The video to that song is a.m.a.z.i.n.g! Followed by '_The Bucket - Kings of Leon'._ After a couple of other songs there was a knock at the door, I answered it with a gently smile expecting it to be Finn but it Kurt who had forgotten one of his skincare products and his keys.  
"Where are you going, Missy?" he asked.  
"I am going out with a friend." I said.  
"Caitlin? because I just drove past her getting into Puck's car." he declared.  
"No." I told him.  
"So who?" he demanded.  
"You'll see." I said in a calm voice.  
About five seconds after me saying that Finn knocked on the door, Kurt opened it with a smile on his face.  
"Oh hey Finn."he laughed.  
Finn looked really confused. Kurt gave me a quick look.  
"Lydia? Kitchen?" Kurt insisted.  
"Wait here a second, Finn" I smiled.  
Finn stood near the door, whilst I quickly ran to the kitchen.  
"What do you want Kurt? Luckily for you Finn is early!" I pointed out.  
"Are you guys dating?" he asked.  
"No, why?" I announced.  
"For a moment there I thought you weren't telling me stuff!" he laughed.  
I laughed along with him.  
We walked back into the doorway and then Kurt left as soon as we got there.  
"Have fun guys!" he shouted as he left.  
We both said bye to him.

* * *

At twelve, we decided to set off. Finn helped me into his car which I thanked him for.  
"So... did you enjoy the game last night?" Finn asked me.  
"I did," I smiled, "You were great!"  
"Thank you!" he grinned.  
"I'll be cheering you on at the next game." I mentioned.  
"Guessing you made the Cheerios." he said.  
"Yeah, Coach Sylvester confirmed that me and Caitlin were Cheerios as of a week on Monday!" I smiled.  
"Congratulations" he added.

The car pulled up into the car park and we got out. When we go to the ticket office, I offered to pay for my ticket but Finn insisted on paying.  
During the film, we kind of bonded by talking about things and having a popcorn fight. We didn't realize till after the film that Caitlin and Puck were in the middle. But, they left as soon as the film had finished.

When the two of us arrived outside the house, Finn walked me to the door because he knew Burt and Kurt were out.  
"Lydia..." he whispered.  
"Yeah." I said.  
"I didn't want to offend you so I wanted to ask a head." Finn began.  
"Finn, Ask me anything you like." I told him.  
"I really like you and I want to be with you. Also, I want to-" he stopped, "I want to kiss you!" he declared.  
I leaned into him a little, I could feel his heart beating. Slowly, we both tilted our heads and shared our first kiss.  
Pulling away, I saw his amazingly lovely smile!  
"I like you too Finn and I will be with you, if you'll be with me?" I admitted.  
"Of course," he laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"What for?" I asked him.  
"I just want to see you!" he shouted to the street with a huge smile on his face.  
"Bye Finn." I called.  
"Bye." he grinned.

When I walked into the house, I took off my shoes and laid down on the sofa as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.


	11. Cause Everybody

Light shone through the blinds in the living room to tell me that it was Sunday. I looked at my phone and there was a text from Kurt & Caitlin also a missed call from Finn but when I saw the time was 6:30 a.m, I didn't see the point of waking everyone up.  
I felt awake because I fell asleep at about seven last night. The first thing, I did was walk into the kitchen and pour myself a huge mug of black coffee (My favourite). It would be ages till Finn would come round, I assumed about 11 a.m to 1 p.m, so I decided that maybe some breakfast was in order but quickly changed paths to a morning jog.  
Obviously, I wasn't going to go out running in my current outfit so I walked upstairs to get changed.  
I wore my Scotland football (Soccer) shirt and grey Nike joggers with some trainers. My hair was placed in a high ponytail.  
Jogging down the street was great, the streets were empty, the sun was shining brightly and I had my Sunday playlist on because it wouldn't be a Sunday morning without '_Sunday Morning - Maroon 5_'. When the first car appeared I knew it was the moment to probably check the time. 8 am. Burt would be back around 11 am so if I got home for 9 am then I could have a shower and get ready then make breakfast. I more or less sprinted my way home, getting back 15 minutes early. First thing I had to do was cool down by doing basic stretches. I couldn't believe that it has gone from being really cold to boiling hot, I suppose that it mean't I could wear a summer outfit.  
After my shower, I dried and straightened my hair, to finish I put a wrapped chain bando under my hair which rested at the front between my forehead and hairline.  
As I walked into my wardrobe, I had a feeling I knew what I was going to wear. My floural skirt that came just above my knees, a leather stud plaited belt, a pearl tank top with some black pumps, my wooden peace earrings and swan cuff also my white gold & pearl necklace.  
At 11 as predicted, Burt returned home. He offered to cook breakfast but he look a little tired so I made some pancakes. Whilst one side cooked, I cut up some berries. When I handed the plate to Burt he covered it in strawberries and maple syrup. I just had raspberries on pancakes, I didn't want to waste that jog.

Now I was ready and had my breakfast, I checked my texts.  
Kurt: '_Can you tell dad that I'll be home at 16:00? :P'  
_I texted back: '_Okay :)'  
_

Caitlin: '_Can I borrow your spotted skirt dress, please?_'  
I texted her back: '_You may ;) What time are you coming to get it?'  
_Caitlin: '_1pm_'  
Me: '_Okay :)_'

* * *

Caitlin arrived at one like she said she would. I had the dress downstairs already.  
"What's this for then?" I teased.  
"I am off out with Puck for the afternoon." she responded.  
"Wait didn't you go to the cinema with him yesterday?" I asked.  
"I did... but I didn't tell you so how did you know?" she questioned.  
"Well... I went out with a friend." I replied.  
"A Friend or a date?" she said.  
"It was a friend... who turned into a date, I think?" I mumbled.  
"SPILL!" she demeaned.  
"Okay so I went out with him as friends, we kind of went to the same film as you and then when we got back here we kissed and well now we kinda go out." I speed through.  
"Who are we?" she asked.  
"You know... me and Finn." I said quietly.  
"REALLY?" she called out.  
"Sh... Yeah but keep it on the down low because I don't exactly know what is happening." I added.  
"I promise I won't!" she told me.  
"Secret handshake?" I asked.  
Then we did our secret handshake we have done since we were younger.  
"Okay, I have to go and get ready for going out with Puck. See you tomorrow." She grinned.  
"Sure, Bye." I smiled.

* * *

Puck picked Caitlin up at 1pm. The first thing they did was going to 'Breadstix' for their lunch.  
"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.  
"Yeah, I'll have two cokes, a chicken salad and spaghetti with meatballs." Puck told him.  
"Anything else?" The waiter said.  
"That's what you wanted, right babe?" Puck looked to Caitlin.  
"Yes, it was." Caitlin smiled.  
"I will be over with your drinks soon." The waiter replied.  
When he had left they started talking about England and how Puck wanted to be a pro-footballer.  
They came out at about 2:30pm, Puck then suggested going to watch another movie or bowling.  
Both of them decided that even though they saw a movie yesterday, it would be easier to make out in a dark quite room rather than a light vibrant room.  
The two of them started kissing during the film when,  
Puck said "I love you!"  
They both stopped for a moment.  
"I love you too." Caitlin told him.

When they got out of the film it was 6pm, Puck drove Caitlin home. He parked up for a while, they talked about how nice the date was and just before Caitlin was about to get out, Puck grabbed her hand gently and Caitlin paused. Puck pulled her towards him so Caitlin leaned in, they then shared a passionate kiss. They hugged eachother goodnight.  
As soon as Caitlin got home she rang me and told me all about her date. I was so happy that she was happy.

* * *

Whilst Caitlin was on her date, Finn came at 1:30pm which by this time Burt had gone out. He bought a single red rose which I thought was quite sweet of him. For the whole day, we cuddled up on the sofa and watched some films, I didn't really pay attention to the film. I payed attention to the moment. I think Finn did too.


	12. And I Don't Feel Right

_Monday_, which meant school. To be honest, I didn't want to leave my dreams.  
I jumped into a quick shower, then got my hair done and picked out my outfit. Today was another bright sunny day, the forecast said it was going to be like this all day, I had light blue/grey jeans on with a grey Union Jack vest top followed by my Union Jack high top converse and my 'love in my heart' necklace.  
Running down the stairs, I noticed Kurt sat waiting.  
"Kurt?" I asked.  
"Yes." he said.  
"You do know I have my own car, right?" I laughed.  
"Oh yeah," he joined in on the laugh, "It's ten minutes till I have to set off anyway!"  
"Me too!" I said.  
"Won't you be needing your bag today?" Kurt asked.  
I forgot my bag so I ran upstairs and grabbed my Broderie Satchel.  
When I had brushed my teeth and put more mascara on and put my sunglasses on, I ran downstairs and went to my car.

* * *

When I got to school Finn, Caitlin and Puck were stood talking. I pulled up in a parking space far from them.  
Today was one of those days when I wasn't feeling sociable. Luckily, I went past them undetected.  
I put my stuff in my locker, I then looked at the picture of me with my dad. My mum always complements on how small a baby I was. Dad had his sleeves rolled up with me in his arms, on the back it said '1 hour old'.  
Not wanting to loose the precious picture, I put it back in my locker hidden away.  
"Hey!" A voice declared behind me. I knew who it was, it was Finn.  
"Hello." I smiled.  
He then returned the smile.  
"Are you here for lunch today?" he asked.  
"Yeah." I replied.  
Finn then gave me his lovely smile and opened his arm to give me hug. I walk straight into his arms, I felt relaxed there.  
"I like your hoody." I said, breaking away from the hug.  
"I love your eyes." he replied gazing into them.  
I quickly looked down at my feet pretending that I was to move my fringe back into position.  
"Did you come to school early this morning?" he asked, "because I didn't see you come in your car."  
"Yeah, ummm... I just wanted to get an early start," I said, "I have to get to Drama now, so I'll see you later?"  
"I will see you later." he said, looking confused.  
Slowly, I walked away. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be at home. In England.

Before I knew it Drama was done, now it was Spanish. Which mean't Finn would be there and all this afternoon was Glee club. I could skip Spanish but Mr Shue would ask where I was so it wasn't even worth it.  
I sat at my desk just not wanting to talk at all. Luckily, for me, Finn came in a second before Mr Shue started the lesson so there is no awkward conversation on my behalf.  
We had a test so we were in complete silence. Then at lunch, I sat outside alone till the end of the hour break.

* * *

It was now time for Glee club. Mr Shue was at the whiteboard when I walked in, I sat on the top row at the end next to Kurt. Rachel's absence wasn't unknown, -apparently- she quit for love.  
"This week your project is... Memories!" he announced, "Does anyone have a memory to share?"  
I put my hand up.  
"Yes, Lydia" he said.  
"When I was growing up, I was always told that I had my father's eyes. My mum would remind me everyday, today if my dad was still alive it would of been his birthday. If it's okay with you Mr Shue, I put together a little number in his honor?" I said.  
Mr Shue nodded. I whispered in the pianist ear my song. I had chosen '_Father's Eyes - Amy Grant_', it was the best song for the occasion.  
When I began to sing, I decided that I wouldn't make eye contact with anybody. I literally sang my heart out but when all of them start to clap their hands and the odd one of them wipe tears from their eyes, I couldn't take it so I walked out.  
By the time I reached my locker, the bell went. I grabbed the stuff I needed and headed for my car. The sun still shined so my sun glasses were a must.

* * *

Caitlin, Finn, Artie and Puck stood in the corridor with Kurt.  
"Does she talk about her dad much?" Puck asked.  
"No, she rarely does." Caitlin replied.  
"I think it's her way of saying that she trusts the group." Kurt added.  
"What I am, I supposed to do?" Finn asked.  
"Give her space, for now. You have been going out for... What? Two days?" Artie said.  
"I agree with Artie," Caitlin agreed, "She wasn't even upset Lydia, she was angry Lydia!"  
"Even I know not to talk to angry Lydia." Puck commented.  
"So we all agree that no one should talk to her until she is ready." Artie said.  
Then they all agreed that I should be left to my own thoughts till I was ready for them to come back in my life.

* * *

When I got home, I ran straight to my room and got in my pjs. I snuggled into my bed, today was one of those day were the world didn't matter.


	13. Your Aching

_Tuesday, _I decided school wasn't the best idea. Burt said that it was fine that I took the day off as long as I went in tomorrow.  
When it was time for everyone else to get on with their days, you could hear the door shut after each person.  
I wasn't going to sleep all day, so I started to clean the house. Starting with the living room then the kitchen, followed by dining rooms, bedrooms and finally the bathrooms. I finished at about 12pm. Quickly, I ran up the stairs and into the nicely clean shower. Kurt and Burt would be home at about 4pm so I thought about making something for tea. Lasagna sounded good so after my shower, I changed into some denim short and a purple tank top. The hairdryer was on the side so I quickly dried my hair and then put it into a smooth high ponytail. I applied some mascara too.  
The time was now 1pm, maybe some lunch was in order. A ham salad sandwich was in the fridge with a note.  
'_To Lydia, From Kurt_'  
Bless Kurt. I ate the sandwich whilst I watched '_The Hangover' _one of the films Finn and I watched on Sunday.  
It finished sooner than I expected and soon it was time to start cooking. I got the Lasagna in the oven by the time Kurt walked through the door.  
"Hey!" I shouted to him.  
"Oh hello," he smiled, "Feeling better?"  
"Yeah, I am." I smiled back.  
There was a small moment of silence.  
"Something smells good!" Kurt declared.  
"I made you guys dinner." I told him.  
"Good, I really could not be bothered to cook tonight." he laughed.  
I then joined in. Burt walked through the door when we had stopped laughing.  
"Hello?" Burt asked.  
"In the kitchen." I called.  
"What's that? It smells good." Burt said.  
"Lasagna." I replied.  
"Sounds Great!" Burt smiled, "Me and Carole are going away tomorrow now."  
"Okay!" I said.

Kurt and I then traded an excited look.

* * *

_Wednesday, _My alarm started to go off.  
"I am awake!" I replied to it's incessant noise.  
I wore my white t-shirt that had 'Party Naked' written in black on it with some blue skinny jeans also my American flag converse. I put on my red zip up hoody that had 'be' with a smiley face below it, adding my robot pendant necklace to the outfit.  
As soon as I got in the car I put on my iPod. '_Song For Whoever - The Beautiful South_' came on, I love that song.  
When I pulled up to the school, I put my hoody on and walked into the building.  
I got to my locker and my phone went off.  
Text from Finn: '_Hey_'  
I turned around to face him.  
"Hello." I said.  
"How'd you know I was behind you?" he asked.  
"Because I know you." I laughed.  
He then grabbed me by the waist and hugged me.  
"I've missed you." he whispered.  
"I have missed you too." I whispered back.  
He then took me by the hand and walked me to my lesson. I was supposed to be at Football but it was cancelled because coach was ill.  
The bell wasn't going to go for another 7 minutes so we stood outside.  
"You should go, I don't want you being late for your lesson." I said.  
"I don't want to leave you." he told me, resting his forehead on mine.  
"You have to." I pointed out.  
"Only because you told me to." he said.  
Then he kissed me softly on the lips.

Down the corridor, I saw Caitlin and Puck.

* * *

"So, You want to go out tonight after Glee club?" Caitlin asked.  
"Yeah!" Puck replied.  
"Okay, I'll text my dad and see what I can do. If your lucky he might be able to get someone else to babysit my brother!" Caitlin told him.  
"Bring him along." Puck declared.  
"Seriously?"she said.  
"Actually, no, don't," he laughed, "Bowling?"  
"Sure." Caitlin smiled.  
They then walked my way hand in hand. Quickly, kissing before Caitlin walked to me and Puck walked up the stairs.

* * *

When it was the afternoon, I was relieved that it was Glee club. My morning was so boring.  
Walking in, there was already Finn, Puck, Caitlin, Kurt and Artie in there. There was a seat between Finn and Caitlin, I guessed it was for me. The seat was pulled close to Finn. At first, I sat in the seat on the front row on the other side from Finn. I looked up at him and he pulled a sad face, I then pulled a sympathetic face and walked to the seat next to him on the left of the back row.  
"Hello." he said.  
"Hey." I replied giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"I am singing my song today." he smiled.  
"Oh yeah... What memory did you pick?" I asked.  
"You'll see." he grinned.  
I rolled my eyes at him and then grinned back. Everyone took their seats as Mr Shue strolled into the choir room.  
"Okay, who wants to go first?" Shue asked.  
"I will." Puck said.  
"Tell us your memory, Puck." Shue told him.

Then Puck grabbed his guitar and started to play the beginning to '_I'm Yours - Jason Mraz_'  
It was pretty obvious that it was aimed at Caitlin because she had a huge smile on her face.  
He didn't keep his eyes off her until the end of the song.

"Good Job!" Mr Shue declared, "Who's next?"  
Finn then raised his hand and walked over to the drums.  
Then he began the first line of the song which had no instrumental. He was singing '_You've Got The Love - Florence and The Machine_' I now knew what his memory was, it was the day he took me to school and the day were we actually go to know eachother.  
He sang it really well, he had adapted it to his voice so it was more original. He started to play the drums in the second verse.  
By the time Finn had finished, it was nearly the end of Glee Club. I walked out with Finn, he pulled me to the side.  
"Did you like the song?" Finn asked.  
"I loved it." I smiled.  
"The memory?" he said.  
"When you drove me to school." I said.  
"Yeah but there is more to it, when we first met I knew I liked you from the moment I saw you but then when I drove you to school, that was the moment I knew I wanted to be with you and that I... loved you." he announced.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yes." he said smiling, grabbing my hands.  
"I love you too." I replied, touching his face.

* * *

Caitlin and Puck were on their way to Bowling in Puck's car.  
"You know that song was for you right?" Puck smirked.  
"Of course." Caitlin laughed.  
"That is our song!" he winked.  
Caitlin smiled at him.  
"I love you," she said, "thank you."  
"I love you too," he smiled, "Why are you thanking me?"  
"You make me happy and you sang just for me!" she replied.  
"That's because your the only person that has made me feel this way before." he told her.


	14. Your Breaking

Thursday. I picked out a cream blousson lace top that had a thin waist belt with my denim shorts also a cobweb snood and a butterfly bracelet. To finish my pumps and satchel.  
When I got to school it was about 15 minutes before the bell was going to go so I decided that I should go straight to my locker to put my stuff away. Quickly, I shoved my stuff in my locker. Friday soon. Party soon.  
"Excuse me?" a voice asked behind me.  
"Yes." I said, turning around.  
"Can you show us to head office, we're kinda lost." the boy laughed.  
He had blonde hair and light green eyes, a boy with combed brunette hair and hazel eyes.  
"Sure," I declared, "I'm guessing you guys are starting here today?"  
"Yeah, we both transferred here from the same school." The Brunette one said.  
"I am Sam by the way, Sam Evans." The Blonde one, now Sam, introduced himself.  
"Oh, and I am Blaine Anderson." The other boy smiled.  
"Nice to meet you, I am Lydia!" I introduced myself, "So here it is, head office, hope you guys have a good first day."  
"Thank you." They both said.

* * *

Slowly, I walked back to my locker to get my stuff sorted properly.  
Suddenly, someone grabbed me by the waist and kissed me on the cheek.  
"Hello." the person whispered in my ear.  
I then turned in their arms, I knew it was Finn.  
"Hello." I whispered back.  
Finn's grip became tighter around my waist.  
"Do we have to go to lessons?" Finn asked.  
"Yes." I replied.  
His happy face soon turned sad.  
"Don't worry, your mum and Burt went away last night," I said, "That means party on Saturday!"  
"I suppose." he said.  
"And you are staying with me and Kurt." I pointed.  
"There are good and bad sides to everything." he told me.  
"Which I am I?" he whispered in his ear.  
"Amazing." he laughed.  
He then kissed me on the lips.

* * *

Caitlin tapped Puck on the shoulder.  
"Hello," Puck smiled, "How are you today?"  
Puck then lifted Caitlin up which made her giggle. He put her down.  
"I am good." she said, slapping him playfully on the arm.  
"So.. Are you going to Lydia's party?" Puck asked.  
"Of course!" Caitlin replied.  
"There is going to be alcohol right?" Puck said.  
"Yes, it is Lydia's party!" Caitlin pointed out.

* * *

In the afternoon, I didn't see Finn at all. When the bell went to tell us the school day was over.  
I look down the corridor from my locker trying to look for Finn, when I saw him, he was talking to Rachel.  
_Just ignore it._  
"Helloooo" Caitlin said to me.  
"Hey." I responded.  
"I am bringing some booze on Saturday." Caitlin grinned.  
"Great," I smiled, "What are you bringing?"  
"Bottle of tequila and a bottle of vodka." she replied.  
"Nice one, I'll get some salt and limes!" I laughed.  
Caitlin joined in on the laugh.  
"Saturday night,` here we come!" Caitlin announced.

Caitlin walked off and Finn was still talking to Rachel.  
"Call it off." Santana said walking up to me.  
"Call what off?" I asked.  
"You and Finn, maybe later on but not now, he still isn't over the dwarf!" she announced.  
"Do you really think I should?" I asked contemplating the thought.  
"Trust me, I would know. It didn't work for me and Puck because he wasn't over Quinn." she said.  
"Why would you help me?" I asked.  
"Okay, I like you and I could see us being friends. I don't want you to get hurt." she announced.  
"Really?" I said.  
"Yes!" she said.  
Then she walked off.

* * *

That night, I went straight to my room and called Caitlin.  
"What should I do?" I asked her.  
"Well... would it be good for you two to just leave it for a while." she said.  
"I suppose." I replied.  
"Although, it is going to be awkward. For like the week." she said.  
"I didn't even think of that." I pondered.  
"Well, Good Luck. I have to go before dad flips about the laundry!" she laughed.  
"Okay, bye" I said.  
Then we hung up. I thought about maybe talking to Kurt about it but I just thought I should go for it.

I jumped in the shower, did my hair and changed into my vest top and short pjs. As I walked down the stairs I could smell something that was great. I strolled into the kitchen where Kurt was stood cooking.  
"Hey." I smiled.  
"Hello." he grinned.  
"What are you cooking?" I asked.  
"Chicken Noodle soup!" he laughed.  
"Sound amazing." I grinned.  
The front door opened and Kurt gave me a worried look.  
"What?" I whispered.  
"Nothing." he replied.  
I raised one eyebrow. Hearing the footsteps on the floor, I turned around. It was Finn as I kinda predicted.  
"Hey guys." he said.  
"Hey." Kurt said.  
I didn't talk to him.  
"Something smells good." he smiled.  
"I made Chicken Noodle soup!" Kurt boasted.  
Luckily, the phone rang and I ran for it. It was the new boy Blaine, he wanted to talk to Kurt about the party.  
I passed Kurt the phone.  
"Yeah 7:30" Kurt smiled, "Indeed, okay see you then. Bye."  
"Let me guess, you've invited the new boy." I laughed.  
"New boys!" he pointed out.  
"I am off to bed to rest for this party!" I announced.  
"You sure you don't want some soup?" Kurt asked.  
"I am sure, I'm not that hungry." I said, walking out of the room.  
"Night." Finn said, I walked straight past him and he had his arms open a little.  
"What's wrong with her?" Finn asked Kurt.  
"I don't know." Kurt replied.

About half an hour after I was in my room, Finn knocked on the door.  
"Come in." I said.  
"Hey, What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Finn, I have to be honest with you," I told him, "Maybe we should not date for a while."  
"Why?" he asked, confused.  
"Your obviously not over Rachel, when you are we can get together." I smiled.  
"Whatever." he said, walking out.

I sat on the bed and curled into a ball soon falling into a deep sleep.


	15. I Can See The Pain In Your Eyes

_Friday_. My outfit, my deep blue skinny jeans, my grey Zac Posen layered wool-blend sweater, my Union Jack high top converse, a filigree rose necklace and my grey knitted long beanie.  
I did my hair & make up and then headed for the door.

When I got to school, I went straight to my locker to sort out my stuff.  
"Hey." a voice, I only just recognized .  
I turned around and it was the new boy, Sam.  
"Hello." I smiled.  
"Would it be cool if I hang out with you at lunch?" he asked, "Kurt pointed me in your direction, otherwise I would hang with him."  
"Sure!" I laughed.  
"Lydia, right?" he smiled.  
"Yeah." I smiled back.  
We started walking to class together.  
"So I hear your coming to my party tomorrow?" I pointed out.  
" Yeah, I hope that's okay?" he looked worried.  
"It's cool, more the merrier and all." I said.  
"Great, what lesson do you have?" he asked.  
"Maths." I said bluntly.  
"Me too." he showed me his timetable.  
"Cool, we're in the same class." I smiled.

* * *

I spent all day with Sam, we had become friends by the end of the day. We practically knew each other's life stories. We sat with Caitlin, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Quinn and Finn at lunch on the field.  
Sam and I started to play tig. Sam ended up on the floor laughing at me sneaking up behind him and covering his eyes.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" I said at the end of the day when Sam walked me to my car.  
"Yeah, 7:30?" he asked.  
"7:30!" I grinned.  
"Bye." he smiled.  
"Bye." I smiled back.

The drive home seemed long, maybe it was because I was tired.  
When I got home, nobody was in so I made a chicken salad. I left some for Kurt and Finn and after eating it I headed straight for bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

On Saturday, Burt had left us a whole load of booze in the garage. So Kurt and I put it all in ice and water in a cooler. Then we put all precious items in my room and locked it. It said on the weather report that tonight was going to be hot so we could go in the garden too. We opened the doors to the back garden and started to make a playlist for the party.  
"Okay time to get ready!" Kurt said.  
I jumped in the shower first and then did my hair. I put it in loose curls, and had a butterfly chain headband.  
Now my outfit, the sketch floral dress with my Jessica Simpson waist belt. To finish I put on pumps, a butterfly chain necklace that matched my headband and my peace wire bangle.  
When I had done my make up, I went down the stairs, Kurt was ready about five minutes before me which left me in shock. It was about 7:15pm so people would be arriving soon. Looking around, everything looked cool. The table and sofas were in the other room so we had a dance floor.

* * *

When everyone had arrived the party began. I put the music on loud and got everyone doing drinking games.  
I didn't want to get drunk at all so I drank coke and shot water to make it look like I was drinking. Kurt wasn't drinking because he was trying to impress Blaine and Finn wasn't because he was driving people home.  
But everyone else was drunk. Rachel went up to Finn and started dancing with him, which made me laugh. Then he sat her down and started to explain the kind of drunks.  
Just then '_Bonkers - Dizzee Rascal_' came on so I raised my glass and made my way to the 'dancefloor' were Caitlin soon join me and we started to go 'Bonkers'.  
When the song finished,  
Rachel shouted "PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE! WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE?"  
Everyone cheered. We all sat around in a circle, like we would if we were in primary school.  
When the bottle spun it was Quinn's turn. She had to kiss, Artie. They both kissed quickly whilst everybody was uncontrollably giggling. Now it was Sam's turn, the bottle span for ages and it landed on... me!  
Sam and I leaned over to kiss which turned into a full on snog, we broke it off in the end because we needed to finish the game but everyone one was wolf whistling at us, apart from Finn who looked a little pissed off.  
"Me next!" Rachel called.  
She spun and landed on Blaine who she kissed quickly on the lips because he backed off.

Suddenly, '_Just Dance - Lady Gaga_' came on and everyone hit the floor. We were all dancing but then Sam dragged me to the side.  
"Your eyes are the nicest eyes, I have ever seen!" he announced.  
"You're saying that because you are drunk." I pointed out.  
"I am not that drunk, I haven't drank much just because I wanted to tell you that." he smiled.  
He then kissed me again.

* * *

Everyone left at about 2am, only Caitlin stayed over. We cleaned up all the cups and bottles till 2:30am. Everywhere was clean, I would mop the floors and hoover in the morning.

_I couldn't wait till the morning just to see the hangovers! _


	16. Not One Of Those Who Can Easily Hide

Sunday Morning. I was hangover free but everyone else was pretty much half asleep.  
I woke up and went downstairs to see Caitlin asleep on the sofa, the room clean apart from the dusty floor. I decided that I should hoover and mop after Caitlin had gone because she'll probably have a huge hangover.  
The kitchen was a little untidy so I wiped down the side, mopped the floor and unloaded the dishwasher. It looked clean now. I wasn't hungry so I couldn't be bothered with breakfast. My phone said 9:45 and had six messages on it.  
Sam sent three, all saying the same thing:  
'_Your eyes 3_'  
I smiled at the text.  
One from Kurt:  
'_I am going to get up at 10, you best be up! ;) xx_'  
Another from Santana:  
'_Great party! Cinema on Monday? :D x'  
_The final one was from Mercedes:  
'_BOOM!'  
_Random.

Kurt would be up soon so I went to wake Caitlin up. I nudge her even though I knew it wouldn't work.  
"Hey! Caitlin, Heyyyy..." I called tapping her, "Wake up Sleepy Head or Hungover Head!"  
She opened her eyes.  
"Five more minutes." she mumbled.  
"And you call me lazy!" I laughed.  
"Okay, I am up!" she said, dragging herself to sit up straight.  
I passed her two paracetamol and a glass of water. She willingly took the tablets.  
"So... You and Sam?" she grinned.  
"I don't know what to do?" I said, sitting next to her and burying my face in my hands.  
"I say, go for it," she announced, "What harm could it do?"  
"Okay! I will." I grinned.  
"On another matter, did I do anything last night that need apologizing for?" she asked.  
"Nothing, I don't think." I laughed.  
"Were you even drinking? You seem as fresh as a daisy this morning!" she said.  
"No, I wasn't. I mean I had like two beers." I smiled.  
"I best get home before Dad does, so I'll see you tomorrow." she said.  
"Okay." I smiled walking her to the door.  
"Great party, by the way!" she pointed out.  
"Glad you enjoyed it," I laughed, "Bye!"  
"Bye!" she called.

* * *

Monday, Caitlin and I got our Cheerio outfits from Coach Sylvester. We had already done our hair this morning, high ponytail with the ends curled. The two of us walked down the corridor and the crowds parted.  
I walked to my locker and saw Finn (who was staring at me, so I didn't make eye contact). Luckily, Sam came over so I had something to focus on.  
"Hello." I said.  
"Hey," he smiled, "I was wondering after Saturday if we were... an item?"  
I shut my locker and started to walk away. He then followed. I stopped and turned to him.  
"Only if you want to be." I smiled.  
"Of course I do! And guess who got onto the football squad!" he pointed to himself, all proud.  
I laughed. He lent over and kissed me.  
"I am going to join Glee Club. Today." he announced.  
"You have to audition." I laughed.  
"I will." he smiled.  
I looked at my phone.  
"Lesson time." I pointed out.  
"I'll see you later."he grinned and then kissed me again.  
"Bye." I smiled.

The next lesson was so awkward, I had to sit next to Finn but luckily Mr Shue put us in working groups and Finn wasn't in my group.  
Then it was lunchtime before we knew it, I sat on the field with Sam, Puck, Caitlin, Kurt and Blaine.  
Sam laid his legs out and sat up. I rested my head on his stomach. Caitlin's head was rested on Puck's head but they started to make out soon so I drew my attention to my other surroundings. Finn was sat on the other side of the field watching Sam and I. Suddenly, Sam landed a kiss on my lips. I got up and ran off trying to encourage him to chase me, Which he soon caught onto and he started to chase me around the field till soon he grabbed me by the waist and squeezed me. He then kissed me on the cheek.  
"It's Glee Club next," I said, " Do you have a song ready?"  
"I do!" he grinned.  
"Which song?" I asked.  
"You'll have to wait!" he laughed.

* * *

Glee Club time! Mr Shue walked in.  
"Hey guys." he called.  
We all greeted him. Sam was stood at the front, I had left him a seat next to me.  
"Mr Shue, I am Sam Evans. I'm new here and I was wondering if I could join Glee Club?" Sam asked.  
"Sure, we need another member," Mr Shue smiled, "But it means you'll need to audition. Got a song in your back pocket?"  
"I have kind of practiced one." Sam said.  
"Ready when you are!" Mr Shue grinned.

Sam's song choice was Ewan McGregor's version of 'Your Song'. During the whole performance, Sam was looking at me especially when he sang _'Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen._' He was referring to the texts.  
He finished and he has a great voice also he plays guitar.  
"Welcome to New Directions, Sam" Mr Shue smiled.  
"It's great to be here." he smiled back.  
Then Sam sat next to me, he took hold of my hand so I shuffled over to him and rested my head on his shoulder.  
"Mr Shue?" Puck said.  
"Yes, Noah." he replied.  
"I would like to sing something to somebody." he smiled.  
"Come up and sing." He smiled.  
Puck picked up his guitar and started to play '_Sweet Caroline_'. Caitlin was smiling like the cheshire cat, the whole song.

Sam walked me to my car after Glee.  
"Did you like the song?" Sam asked.  
"Liked it? I loved it." I smiled.  
"I am glad you did. I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful." he said and then he kissed me.  
"Bye." I grinned.

* * *

"I am going to have to sing you a song!" Caitlin declared to Puck.  
"Which song?" he asked, curiously.  
"Have patience!" she grinned.  
"Bye babe." Puck grinned and they snogged.  
"Bye." Caitlin smiled.  
Puck got into his car and then Caitlin got into hers.

_'What is she going to sing?_' Puck thought to himself.


	17. I don't have much money

Sam rang me in the morning.  
"Hey." I said.  
"Hello, Do you want a lift to school?" Sam asked.  
"Sure, What time?" I replied.  
"8:25?" he said.  
"Okay." I said.  
"See you soooooon." he laughed.  
"Bye." I laughed back.

Black skinny jeans, my purple vans, my Scotland football shirt, my locket necklace and a simple black and gold bracelet, outfit for the day, done.  
Sam arrived at 8:25am exactly. When we got to school, Caitlin and Puck were stood around. They waved us over, Caitlin pulled me over and we walked away from the boys who started talking about Football.  
"Guess what song I am singing in Glee Club!" she exclaimed.  
"I would but I know your going to tell me." I laughed.  
"These Words by Natasha Bedingfield." she grinned.  
"Summer 2004. Good Summer." I smiled.  
"How's things going with you and Sam?" she smiled.  
"It's going good! You and Puck?" I asked.  
"Great! We are going out tomorrow night." she grinned.  
"I have to go or else we'll be here forever." I asked.  
"We have English together." she laughed.  
"I know but I want to talk with Sam before." I smiled.  
"Okay, Bye." she said.  
"Bye." I said.  
I walked over to Sam and Caitlin walked in the other direction, Puck soon ran after her.  
As soon as I reached Sam he put his arms around my waist, I put my arms around his neck  
"How are you today?" he whispered.  
"Great." I smiled.  
"English next." he smiled.  
"You too?" I grinned.  
He nodded with a huge smile on his face.  
"GOOD!" I declared.  
Sam smiled and kissed me on the lips. We walked to our lesson.

* * *

Cheerios practice was awesome, I find Sylvester's coaching approach inspiring. She shouted but I didn't care because you know that they say 'Tough Love' and all.  
We practice all afternoon and Sylvester let us go early for, doing a good job. Caitlin and I went straight to our lockers after and got our stuff. We walked outside.  
"I am gonna wait for Puck." Caitlin smiled.  
"Okay, well I am going to head back. Burt said go home straight away tonight, God knows why!" I laughed.

When I got in, Burt was rushing around.  
"Hello?" I called.  
"Hey, look here what happening. I am going to Carole's and I will be back at five, we are going out for tea so be ready for 6, Okay?"he said.  
"Yeah, I'll be ready." I said back.  
Kurt soon followed me through the door.  
"Hey Guys," he said, "What do you want for tea tonight?"  
"We're off out, be ready for 6!" Burt shouted as he walked out the door.  
"Oh, well I best get ready." Kurt laughed.  
"Me too." I laughed too.

I had a shower and did my make up. I had my hair curled and put on my crochet floaty dress with a simple floral chain necklace.  
Walking down the stairs, I saw Kurt waiting for me.  
"You look lovely!" he announced.  
"Thank you, you look good too." I replied.  
"Okay, let's go guys!" Burt said pushing us out the door.

We got to the car and Kurt said him and I should sit in the middle for some reason. We weren't going to 'Breadstix' Burt wanted to go to the new French restaurant which I was okay with.  
As usually we pulled up outside Carole's, Burt beeped his horn. Carole walked out and unfortunately Finn followed her. At this point I wanted to walk out the car and go home but I thought '_Rise Above It'  
_Kurt gave me his sorry look. I smiled at him to tell him I wasn't angry with him.  
Finn jumped into the back, I didn't turn around for the whole awkward car journey. When we reached the car park, I got out, Kurt and I walked straight into the restaurant.  
I looked around the crowded room and saw Caitlin and Puck. We didn't look at them or talk to them not that they would know we were there. They were both sat too involved in each other to care about the atmosphere around them.  
"Table under Hummel." Burt said to the waiter.  
"Right this way, Sir." he lead us to the table.  
Burt sat at the top. Finn, sat across from Carole, Kurt sat across from me and I sat next to Carole.

* * *

Puck and Caitlin across from each other, gazing into each others eyes.  
"How was Cheerios practice today?" Puck smiled.  
"Good but Ms Sylvester works us to the bone!" Caitlin laughed.  
"So... What are you signing in Glee Club?" he asked.  
"Oh I couldn't possible tell you that!" Caitlin pointed out.  
"Not even for this..." then he lent over and kissed her.  
"Usually I would but it is a surprise." she grinned.  
"You win." Puck said putting his hands up in surrender.  
"Are you ready for the bill?" a waitress said to them.  
Puck looked at Caitlin.  
"Yeah, We are." Caitlin said.

They got to the car and on the drive home, they talked about Football and Cheerios in the car.  
When they got to Caitlin's, Puck walked her to the door.  
"Do I get a hug?" Caitlin said.  
"Yes." Puck said.  
He grabbed her by the waist and tightened his grip.  
"And do I get a kiss?" he asked, pulling away.  
She then stood tall and kissed his gently on the lips.

* * *

The night wasn't that bad, I didn't talk to Finn all night. I only really talk to Kurt.  
We got back for about 9:30pm. I was too tired to car about anything so I took off my make up, brushed my hair and put on my pjs. I got into bed and was out like a light.


	18. But Boy If I Did

_Wednesday_. Sam offered me a lift to school but I said no because I wanted to drive to school.  
I put my hair in a high ponytail and curled the ends, then I put on my cheerios uniform. A package came in the post today and it was from my Nana. It was my mum's locket, it had a picture of baby me on oneside and a picture of my dad as a teenager on the other. I put it around my neck and looked in the mirror. The shiny silver stood out against my bright red and white outfit.  
Kurt was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me.  
"Good Morning, Kurt." I said.  
"Hello." he exclaimed.  
"Why are you so happy?" I asked.  
"Oh nothing!" he smiled.  
"Tell!" I demanded.  
"Okay, I can trust you not to tell anyone but Blaine and I are... together." he blushed.  
"Seriously? Oh Kurt, I'm so happy for you!" I hugged him.  
"Thank you, now I was going to ask, can me and Blaine have a lift to school?" he asked.  
"Of Course!" I declared.  
He laughed and I smiled back.

When I got to school Sam was waiting in his car. He got out when I pulled into the parking space that was three away from him.  
"Hey!" he smiled.  
He grabbed me round the waist and hugged me tightly.  
"Hello," I grinned, "How are you today?"  
"In love." he laughed.  
It made me blush.  
"Who with?" I whispered.  
"You." he laughed.  
I laughed with him but before I could say anything back, Caitlin waved me over. I ran to her leaving Sam behind.  
"You waved!" I said.  
"Have you seen Santana yet?" she asked.  
"No, Why?" I asked.  
"She is giving everyone an invitation to her party." she grinned.  
"Great, I am in!" I said.  
"Me too," she agreed, "Her dad is renting a nightclub out!"  
"This'll be awesome." I smiled.  
When I said that Santana walked up to me and hugged me.  
"Hey." she smiled.  
"Hello!" I laughed.  
"Here is your invitation to the party of the year!" she declared.  
"Thank you!" I laughed, "I am defiantly going to this."  
"Good, I need you there." She smiled.  
"I am sure loads of people are coming!" I grinned.  
"But it would be cool if you two could chill with me." she grinned back.  
"We will!" Caitlin added.  
"Okay, see you in Glee Club." she waved us on her way to hand out more invites.  
"I'm gonna go to," I said, "See you in Glee."  
"Yeah, I better see Puck before the end of the day. Bye." Caitlin said.

* * *

The day went fast and after Lunch, I walked to Soccer practice and got changed into my kit. It was good to get back on the pitch again. Glee today was project day, I was excited to know what it was going to be!  
"Okay, I'll see you all next week." coach shouted.  
I ran to the changing room and got a shower. Then I did my hair and make up AGAIN! I got back into my cheerios uniform. Now it was time for Glee club. I looked at my watch, I was going to be early.  
The choir room looked empty from the door but I went in anyway. There was someone in there and I knew who it was just by the drums. _Finn_. I didn't know someone was there because of the soundproofing.  
He stopped as soon as he heard footsteps on the floor.  
"Hey." he grinned.  
It was like he was freaking teasing me! With his lovely smile, I sat on the top row at the left end and got my notebook out. I started to doodle completely ignoring Finn.  
Finn sat at the bottom row at the right end. He turned to me and watched me for a while.  
"You know, you can't ignore me forever!" he said.  
I didn't reply.  
"You ended this anyway, so why won't you talk to me? Do you feel like you've made a mistake?" he asked.  
I left it for five minutes.  
"Please talk." he begged.  
"I am with Sam now, okay? I am... happy." I said not looking at Finn.  
"Who Big Lips! You and I both know your not happy!" he declared.  
"How do you know!" I said angrily, still looking at my doodles.  
"Because, you can't even look me in the eye when you say it!" he shouted.  
I looked up at him. What was I suppose to say?

Luckily for me, Caitlin walked in.  
"Hey!" she smiled.  
"Hello." I grinned up at her.  
"What you doing?" she asked.  
"Drawing." I said.  
I wrote on a clean page, '_Where is everyone?_'. She shrugged her shoulders.  
"So... What you doing after Glee?" Caitlin asked.  
"I am going to 'Breadstix'" I smiled.  
"With who?" Caitlin giggled.  
I paused, "Sam." I grinned.  
"Want to double with me and Puck?" Caitlin asked, smiling.  
"Sure, I'll ask Sam." I smiled.  
We both got our phones out, Caitlin text me.  
_'lol Finn has been in the room the whole time. *awkward*'  
'Idec :L'_

Before we sent the texts, Puck and Sam walked in soon followed by everyone else.  
"Hey Guys!" Mr Shue called, walking through the door.  
We all greeted him back.  
"Okay so your assignment this week is... Musical Numbers!" he announced.  
Kurt and I smiled about it, Mercedes, Caitlin, Santana, Quinn and Tina look happy about it but the boys sighed.  
"Come on, Guys! Broaden your minds a little! We are doing this assignment no arguments and at the end of the week, I will pick a male and female roll to perform a duet of 'Elephant Love Medley' from Moulin Rouge." he declared.  
I had a huge grin on my face. I knew my song. No way was anyone stealing this from Sam and I. Sam looked to me and smiled, I returned his smile.  
I put my hand up.  
"Mr Shue, Can we preform duets?" I asked.  
"No, unless you get my permission. I'd prefer if you went solo though." he smiled.  
"Okay!" I smiled back.  
"Well, I am going to sing 'What I did for love'!" Tina told the group.  
"Anybody else?" Mr Shue asked.  
"I wouldn't mind giving a demonstration." Tina announced.  
"Take it away." Shue said.

She sang it quite well to say it was one of my favourites but that just knocks one of my options of the chart.

* * *

As planned, Sam, Puck, Caitlin and I went to 'Breadstix'. It was so much fun, we had a small food fight which Sam started with the peas left on his plate. The waitress told us to stop or else we would be kicked out so we did,  
Caitlin got a lift from Puck and I got one from Sam. I had to trust Kurt with my baby! Which I did because I knew he would be trying to impress Blaine with his responsibility skills. I was so happy that he was with Blaine, he deserved happiness more then anyone I knew in the world!

I got into Sam's car which was surprisingly clean to say he was a boy!  
"Any ideas for the musical number?" he asked me.  
"I have a few," I smiled, "How about you?"  
"Umm... Well I was hoping you could help me with that?"  
"Of course, I kinda already know what song you can do!" I announced.  
"Really?" he asked.  
I nodded back.  
"Stars from Les Mis. It's a great song!" I declared.  
"If you said it's good, I will preform it." Sam grinned.  
I grinned back.


	19. I'd Buy A Big House

Thursdays, meant Cheerios practice. Sylvester was in an okay mood. Apart from she kept calling us crappy nicknames! At lunch, I couldn't be bothered with food so I stayed on the field with Sam whilst everyone else went into eat. We laid down and talked about the weekend.  
"Are you off to Santana's party?" he asked.  
"Hell yeah!" I laughed.  
"Don't you think she handed invites out late?" He said.  
"If Santana said the party was tonight an hour before it started then the whole school would still turn up!" I announced.  
"I suppose, it's masque party you know." he laughed.  
"I know," I joined in, "What kind of mask are you wearing?"  
"I don't know yet, How about you?" he smiled.  
"Unsure at the moment, boys have to be in tie and girls in dresses!" I smiled.  
"Yeah, I have a suit ready for this sort of thing." he said.  
"I am going dress shopping with Kurt." I said.  
"Nobody else?" he asked.  
"No, I want to be a mystery to people!" I announced.  
"So... you probably don't want a lift?" he said.  
"It'll be okay, Kurt can drive me." I laughed.  
I kissed him on the cheek which lead him to kissing me on the lips.

Suddenly, everyone started coming over towards us so we stopped for a while.  
"Hey, you two!" Caitlin smiled.  
"Hello." Puck added.  
"Hi." Sam and I said.  
Kurt came and hugged me and Blaine smiled at me.  
"I'm just gonna go see the guys." Puck said, kissing Caitlin.  
"Okay." she smiled.  
I knew Sam wasn't going to go because he went earlier when I was talking to Mike Chang, but I asked anyway.  
"You sure you don't want to go?" I asked.  
"Am okay being here with you guys!" he smiled.  
"Okay." I smiled back.  
We were all talking and then Puck came back over bringing Finn with him. I don't think he meant too, Finn must of followed.  
"Umm... I have to go speak to Mr Shue about the project, I'll be back soon." I said.  
I walked away just as Finn and Puck were sitting down. The thing was I didn't want to take Finn's friends away from him just because I found it awkward. Anyway soon it would be less awkward when Finn had gotten over Rachel because then we can be friends.  
Santana has been a good friend, I think it must of been the fact that I am a Cheerio.  
My excuse was fake so I had to do something with myself whilst the break ended. I went to my locker, grabbing my mascara out of my make-up bag. I walked to the bathrooms, the mirrors were clean for once, I put on my mascara and straightened my necklace.  
Walking down the halls of the school was so easy when your a Cheerio. The crowds parted like the Red sea.  
The group were still in the same place as I left them, Finn was still part of it. Sam had left a place for me, so I sat next to him. I kissed Sam on the lips which lead to us making out. When we stopped and turned around, Caitlin and Puck were making out. Finn's face was bright red with anger.  
Then I hugged Sam who hugged me back even more tightly. I looked over Sam's shoulder and Finn was looking at us with real hate in his eyes. Quickly, I reverted my eyes back to the floor.  
"Do you want to come to mine tonight?" Sam smiled.  
"Yes." I giggled.  
We kissed again.

* * *

"Oh God!" Caitlin said to Puck.  
"What?" Puck asked concerned.  
"I have to babysit for my dad's friend from work whilst they go out!" she frowned.  
"Well... How about I come round?" he smiled.  
"That would be great!" she grinned.  
"It's only because I love you!" he winked.  
"I love you too." she announced.  
Puck kissed Caitlin.  
"What time?" he asked.  
"Six." she smiled.  
"Okay, text me the address." he grinned.  
"We drive past it on the way back, so I'll point to it." she said.

* * *

Sam and I met on the bleachers after school.  
"Look, I kinda of told my mom you are coming round so... she wants to meet you." Sam said.  
"She want to meet... me!" I said pointing to myself.  
"Yes." Sam said.  
"Really?" I raised one eyebrow.  
Sam nodded.  
"Please say yes!" he begged.  
"Okay, I will meet your parents just help me out when it gets awkward." I laughed.  
"I promise." He smiled.

When I got to Sam's his little siblings were play fighting in the living room.  
"Guys, that's enough! We have a guest." she spoke in a stern voice.  
They both raised their heads and look at me. I smiled at them, they both smiled back.  
"You must be Lydia, I am Sam's mother." she smiled warmly.  
"Hello, Mrs Evans." I smiled back.  
"Oh please, call me Donna." she said.  
"This is Stevie and Stacy, my little brother and sister." Sam pointed to the two children, who were still staring.  
"Hey." I waved to them.  
"Hi!" Stevie grinned.  
Stacy waved back and blushed.  
"Stacy is shy," Donna pointed out, "I hope you like chicken!"  
"Chicken sound great!" I smiled.  
"Why don't we go put your stuff down?" Sam said to me.  
"Sure." I replied.  
We walked up the stair and along the side there was family photos. One was of Sam as a toddler in a baby tucks.  
I had to laugh, it was adorable.  
"I know it's hilarious!" he laughed.  
"Well, I think it's adorable!" I grinned.  
We got into Sam's room which had pale blue walls and had posters of football and basketball covering them.  
There was a desk with a computer, a plasma tv with an Xbox and a king sized bed. Sam also had trophies from his last school.  
Sam sat on the bed so I sat next to him.  
"So... Wanna make out?" I asked.  
"Sure!" he smiled.

* * *

"They've had their meal, so no snacking also bed by seven thirty." Mrs Carlton said.  
"Okay, Where are they?" Caitlin asked.  
"Getting ready for bed." Mrs Carlton smiled.  
"I hope you don't mind Noah being here." Caitlin said.  
"No at all, you'll need all the help you can get to get these four to bed." Mrs Carlton laughed.  
Puck smiled at Mrs Carlton.  
"So, I better go now. I'll be home by ten thirty." she said, grabbing her bag and walking out the door.  
"Bye." Caitlin shouted.  
"See you later!" Mrs Carlton called.  
"Okay, so what shall we do?" Puck said.  
Caitlin shrugged.


	20. Where We Both Could Live

"Sam Honey Dinner!" Sam's mum called.  
Luckily, we finished making out fifteenth minutes before she called. We laid face to face talking.  
I looked in the mirror before heading down the stair, everything was still in place.  
The table was nicely set out, Sam's dad was sat at the top of the table still in his work suit.  
I was sat next to Sam who was on the other top end. Donna bought out the food.  
"Would you like any help?" I asked.  
"No, I am fine sweetie!" she smiled.  
Donna seemed really nice but had a firm grip. Stacy and Stevie sat quite still to say that they were under the age of eleven.  
"Enjoy!" Donna declared whilst putting down the last plate.

* * *

Caitlin and Puck got the kids to bed quite easily and some soppy love film was on tv so they decided to watch that.  
Once they were sure that the kids were asleep, they slowly fell into making out pattern.  
"Do you every think about the future?" Puck asked, between kissing.  
"Sometimes, Why?" Caitlin paused and then went back to making out.  
Puck pulled away.  
"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked.  
"It's easier to talk when we don't have to keep pausing." Puck laughed.  
"Oh." Caitlin joined in.  
"So..." Puck said.  
"What?" Caitlin asked.  
"Future?" Puck pointed out.  
"Oh right, yeah. I dunno, what about you?" Caitlin said.  
"I wouldn't mind getting married and having kids." Puck said.  
"Oh yeah. How many kids do you want?" Caitlin asked.  
"Two to four, it would have to be even numbers." Puck smiled.  
"Boys or Girls?" Caitlin smiled back.  
"One Boy, One Girl," Puck grinned, "The girl would be a daddy's girl and I teach the boy to be a badass."  
"I want a boy and a girl too." Caitlin smiled.  
"Really?" Puck smiled.  
Caitlin nodded.  
"The boy would have to be older though to protect his sister." Caitlin said.  
"Of Course!" Puck laughed.

* * *

"So, You live with your uncle?" David said, (Sam's dad.)  
"Yes." I told him.  
"What's it like in England?" David asked.  
"Nice, I miss it but when the weather is cold here it reminds me of home!" I smiled.  
"Do you like being a cheerleader?" David asked, smiling.  
"It's great, Ms Sylvester is a real good coach!" I grinned.  
Sam smirked. I looked at him and smiled trying not to laugh.  
"Are you head cheerleader?" David said.  
"No, I've only just been added to the squad. I am vice captain of the soccer club!" I said.  
"You play soccer?" Stevie added.  
"Yes and tennis." I smiled.  
"Awesome!" Stevie grinned.  
"I do ballet." Stacy said.  
"I did that when I did show choir in the UK." I said.  
"Oh yes, Sam told us that your famous for it!" Donna grinned.  
"Yes, I was famous in the business." I laughed.

* * *

"Here you go, fifteen dollars as promised!" Mrs Carlton said, giving Caitlin the money.  
"Thank you!" Caitlin smiled.  
Puck walked Caitlin to his car and they drove out the drive soon they got to Caitlin's. It was only a five minute drive.  
"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" Puck asked.  
"No here will be fine, I think my dad will be going out as soon as I go in." Caitlin frowned.  
"I could stick around." Puck smiled.  
"Dad would flip!" Caitlin laughed, "I'll see you later."  
They kissed.  
"Bye babe." Puck said as Caitlin left the car.

Caitlin got inside and her dad was stood ironing a shirt.  
"What are you doing now?" Caitlin's Dad asked.  
"I am going to do some homework and then sleep, why?" Caitlin replied.  
"Just wondering, I am going to be back late so I'll take the key." he smiled.  
"Fine." Caitlin said.  
She walked to the kitchen and got a glass of Sprite before heading up stairs for a shower.

* * *

When I got home from Sam's, I could hear lots of noise coming from the living room. I peered round the corner going undetected. Burt, Carole, Kurt and Finn were sat watching a film and playing a board game.  
I didn't want to disturb them so I walked quietly up the stairs and shut my bedroom door with as little noise as possible. I got into my pajamas and tucked myself into bed, I put on a film and fell asleep to it.


	21. So Excuse Me Forgetting

Friday. Finally. I got up an hour earlier than usual, I had gone to bed early. The shower came first, then my hair, I dried it then curled the ends and put it in a high ponytail. I put a huge amount of hairspray to keep it in place.  
My make up was next just eyeliner and mascara. To finish my cheerios uniform and necklace.  
It was surprisingly another 45 minutes before I had to set off for school. I couldn't hear anything down stairs so Burt and Kurt must of been getting ready. _I might take advantage of the free tv I thought_.  
When I got downstairs, I saw Finn laid out on the sofa. I didn't want to wake him so I quietly sat in the armchair and put the tv on a really low volume. Which still some how managed to wake him up!  
"Why are you up?" he smiled.  
"School, shouldn't you be getting up!" I pointed out.  
"Teacher Training Day, no one is going." he murmured.  
"Oh." I laughed slightly.  
I got up and walked into my room took off my make up, took my hair out and got fresh pajamas on. It took me about half an hour to get to sleep but I did and I didn't wake up till 11a,. I didn't want to leave my bedroom but I did. When I opened my curtains the sun was shining brightly, I put my hand out the window and there was no breeze.  
I changed into a white t-shirt that had 'Party Naked' written in black on it with some blue skinny jeans.I did my make up again and my hair was still in curls. I painted my nails and toe nails, then headed downstairs.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Kurt was pouring coffee and it smelt good!  
"Morning!" I said brightly.  
"Afternoon!" Kurt replied.  
"Sorry, Afternoon!" I laughed.  
I grabbed a coffee and headed to the living room, where Finn was still laid on the sofa fast asleep. Luckily, Kurt followed me.  
"Is Uncle Burt at work?" I asked Kurt.  
"Yeah till 5." Kurt said.  
"I didn't even know it was teacher training this morning." I laughed.  
Kurt joined in.  
"Yeah, I didn't know till dad told me he got a letter," he smiled, "Which was last night!"  
I laughed  
"So... How was it at Sam's?" He grinned.  
"His Mum is really nice, Donna, and his Dad is funny, David." I smiled.  
"Any Siblings?" Kurt asked.  
I nodded.  
"Two, Stacy and Stevie." I said.  
"Nice so is it getting serious with you two." Kurt winked.  
"A little." I grinned.  
I didn't want to say much whilst Finn was in the same room, even if he was 'asleep'.  
"How about you and Blaine?" I asked, smiling.  
"Well, we are going to Santana's party together!" he grinned.  
"Kurt that's wonderful." I said.  
I hugged him.  
"Are we going outfit shopping or not?" I asked.  
"Have you forgotten who your are speaking to! Of course we are!" Kurt laughed.  
I slipped on some flip flops and grabbed my keys from my room. As I walked down the stairs, Finn awoke.  
Trying to avoid eye contact I walked straight out the door followed by Kurt who was stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me.  
We got into the car and headed for the mall.  
"My outfit has to be a mystery, so you wouldn't recognize me!" I said.  
"I'll make sure of it. Now, I am driving you right?" Kurt asked.  
"If that's okay?" I said.  
"Sure." Kurt smiled.  
"You'll have to drop me off in Burt's car and then let me get out without you." I said.  
"To keep it mysterious!" he laughed.

We went into three dress shops before I found my dress, it was so nice and they even had a mask that match. I had a stroke of luck for once. Kurt also found his outfit in the seventh shop we went into and we still both had to find shoes!  
We decided to put our bags in the car then come back for shoes, there was so many bags.  
"Okay, let's go looking for shoes!" I declared.

Finally, we found them. It took me three shops but took Kurt eight. We got back in my car and drove off home.  
"I am going to curl my hair and then back comb it at the top." I smiled.  
"Sounds good, keep your make-up natural. Nobody will tell with the mask." he giggled.  
"Wait! Did you get a mask?" I panicked.  
"No... I did really!" he smiled.  
I raised one eyebrow and laughed, Kurt joined in.

* * *

Caitlin woke up at about ten thirty.  
"What time is it?" she called to her room.  
Caitlin got out of bed and got ready, she was going dress shopping with Puck. They wanted to get matching colour scheme so Puck suggested shopping together.  
After getting dressed and doing her make-up, Caitlin put her hair into a high ponytail and walked down the stairs.  
Her house was empty, her little brother would be at his school and her dad would be at work.  
Caitlin put on the music channels and danced around to them whilst putting on laundry before Puck would come.  
After that she slipped on some shoes to be prepared and also grabbed her handbag. In her head she was contemplating the colour of the dress she was going to wear. On the invite it said 'No White.' because that was going to be what Santana would wear.  
_'Maybe Green, no. Blue, maybe. Red, no. Blue it is!'  
_Soon there was a car horn beep and Caitlin grabbed her key. She locked the door and ran to Puck's car. When she got in Puck leaned across and kissed her on the lips.


	22. But These Things I Do

_Saturday, Late Afternoon_. I jumped into the shower and after that I did my make-up. Kurt came in and did my hair, he took the top layer and back combed it, then curled the bottom layer. Then I changed into my dress it was so nice, Luxurious black soft satin with multi-layers of soft tulle that are ruched, gathered and pleated. Finally a silver pattern cascades over the dress, shimmering with sequins and beads. Kurt laced it up and put on my necklace for me.  
Kurt turned the mirror round and I shut my eyes.  
"Open your eyes!" Kurt demanded.  
I opened my eyes slowly.  
"You look stunning." Kurt grinned.  
"Thank you," I smiled, "You look amazing Kurt!"  
"Thank you, I would of gone with something more extravagant but everyone would know it was me!" he laughed.  
"Are you going to reveal yourself to Blaine?" I asked.  
"I am indeed, How about you? Are you going to show yourself to Sam?" Kurt smiled.  
"Nope. He is going to have to guess." I grinned.  
Kurt laughed. I grabbed my mask on the side, it was also black and had silver detailing.  
"Want me to put it on?" Kurt asked.  
I smiled and passed him the mask, which he tied it on carefully.  
"Can you put my mask on, please?" Kurt smiled.  
"Of Course!" I said, taking his mask.  
I tied it on carefully, he had a navy blue mask which matched his suit. We both walked down the stairs, where Burt was laid out. He was our driver for the evening.  
"Wow! You too look, Great!" Burt smiled.  
We both smiled at Burt. Burt opened the door and held it open for us, Burt locked the door and walked us to the car.

Luckily, we weren't exactly on time but I liked that, it meant we didn't have to spend that awkward first hour.  
When we got in the club the floor was packed. I look around and the only people I could recognize was Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck and Caitlin. The room was full of girls in dresses and boys in suits with their faces unrecognizable, I went onto the dance floor and eventually ended up in the middle, dancing to 'I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas'. Everyone was dancing with each other and the DJ announced that he would be doing a couple of slow songs. The first song he played when I had no partner was 'Hero by Enrique Iglesias'. I stood and swayed by myself like a couple of other people on the floor. When it finished, a tall boy came up to me and held out his hand and mouthed the word "Want to dance?" I couldn't hear him because of the music. As the boy and I got to the middle 'Everytime - Britney Spears' came on, we danced slowly to the song. I couldn't recognize him and I wondered if he recognized me but I doubted it. I rested my head on his chest, it wasn't like Sam would know because he hadn't recognized me by now. The song finished and I looked up at the boy who smiled at me, I smiled back and walked off.  
"Okay, we have some member of the Glee Club coming to preform for Santana's night!" The DJ announced.  
I didn't know anything about that, it must of been a last minute thing. When they got on stage, I knew who it was Puck (By the mohawk), Sam (Blonde Hair), Artie (Wheelchair) and Mike (Black Hair). The backing music began to play, they were preforming 'Shine A Light by McFly Ft. Taio Cruz'

_Sam:  
Tell me are you feeling strong  
Strong enough to love someone  
And make it through the hardest storm  
And bad weather_

_Will you pull me from the flames_  
_Hold me till I feel no pain_  
_And give me shelter from the rain_  
_Forever_

_Puck:  
Where can I find her?_

_Sam:  
She took the light and left me in the dark (eah)  
She left me with a broken heart (eah)  
Now I'm on my own  
If anybody sees her_

_All:  
Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her  
Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her  
Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her  
Eh, eh, if anybody sees her_

_Puck:  
Tell me can you hear my voice  
Loud and clear above the noise  
And even if I had the choice  
I would not give up_

_Sam:  
Where can I find her?_

_ Puck:  
She took the light and left me in the dark (eah)  
She left me with a broken heart (eah)  
Now I'm on my own  
If anybody sees her_

_All:  
Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her  
Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her  
Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her  
Eh, eh, if anybody sees her_

_Artie:  
She took the light and left me in the dark (eah)  
She left me with a broken heart (eah)  
Now I'm on my own  
If anybody sees her_

_All:  
Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her  
Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her  
Eh, eh, eh shine a light on her  
Eh, eh, if anybody sees her_

It was great and had everyone on the floor, Blaine and Kurt were twirling eachother and laughing, it was so cute!  
When Puck got of stage he ran straight over to Caitlin who smiled at him and then they kissed. I walked over to Mercedes who was at a table alone.  
"Hey." I smiled.  
"Hi." she said.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"No, Everyone gets to dance to slow songs together and smile, except me." she frowned.  
"There will be someone out there for you I know it! Your a good person." I said.  
"Really?" she asked.  
"I promise to find you a guy." I said.  
"Okay!" she laughed.  
"Now come on, you and me are going to show the floor some moves!" I grinned.  
We got on the dance floor and started to dance in the crowds. 


	23. See I've forgotten

**Finn's Point Of View**

Quickly, I looked around the room. I was trying to find her, I had to know who she was! But when I looked around I couldn't see her. Then Puck, Artie and Sam came on stage to sing so I watched them perform. The song was obviously being sung to Lydia because I had seen Kurt earlier that day who said she was going as a mystery to Sam... Wait, could Lydia be the girl?... No she couldn't be! She would of noticed that it was me because of the height and hair. It must be someone else. Tonight was about moving on, I walked over to Puck who had just got off stage.  
"I need a girl!" I shouted to him above the music.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Just do." I smiled.  
Then Caitlin walked over to us, she kissed Puck on the cheek.  
"Oh.. Hey Finn." she smiled.  
"Hey." I smiled back.  
"I really don't think it's a good idea man, you need to take it slow!" Puck said.  
"Take what slow?" Caitlin asked Puck, raising one eyebrow.  
"It doesn't matter." I added.  
Slowly, I walked off to avoid any questions.

Suddenly, when I was making my way to the bar, I saw the girl. She was alone. I waved to her but didn't want to talk to her incase she couldn't hear or misheard anything I said. She waved back and smiled. It was really dark where she was so I could tell what hair colour she had, making it hard to narrow down who it was. I pointed to ask if she could go outside but she shook her head and walked away.

**Lydia's Point Of View **

Slowly walking away from the boy, I felt like I'd betrayed Sam by just looking at the mystery boy. I had to find Sam and tell him as soon as possible. My eyes glanced across the room to see him with Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Artie. I ran over to them.  
"Hey." I smiled.  
"Lydia?" Sam asked.  
I took my mask off slowly and smiled. He grinned.  
"I am guessing you heard the song." He winked.  
"I have to talk to you now." I grabbed him.  
We walked outside with my mask back on.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"I danced with another guy!" I told him.  
He started to laugh.  
"That's okay baby but I am glad you told me." he said.  
Then he wrapped his arms waist, I put mine around his neck and we kissed.  
We walked back into the busy nightclub hand in hand, where I could see Blaine and Kurt making their way to the dance floor. Caitlin and Puck had now joined the group.  
"Hey guys," I smiled, "Caitlin you look great!"  
Caitlin was in dark blue mask and dress, Puck was in a dark blue suit.  
"Thank you, You look good too." She smiled.  
"Does anyone know what they are singing on Monday?" Puck asked.  
"Stars from Les Mis, Lydia said it would be good." Sam smiled then looked at me.  
I smiled back.  
"You'll all just have to wait and see." Caitlin said.  
They looked at me.  
"What she said!" I laughed.  
"Well Puck and I are singing a duet!" Mercedes declared.  
"Really?" I grinned.  
"Yeah." she smiled.  
"I can't wait to see it." Caitlin grinned up to Puck.  
Suddenly, I looked at my phone that had one new message that had been there for exactly five minutes.  
Text: Burt (1)  
_Hey, I am picking you two up in half an hour.  
_I ran over to Kurt and showed him the text, he came off the dance floor and we talked to everyone will we had ten minutes left. We said our goodbyes to everyone (I gave Sam a quick kiss) and then headed off to the front of the club. Kurt and I waited for about three minutes till Burt came.

I had to think about what song to sing. I thought maybe Les Mis because I know every word to every song. Kurt would probably sing Wicked or Gypsy, it was a good project. Finn told Kurt that Mr Shue said that we might be doing another Artist themed week and as usual Kurt wanted to do Britney Spears, I wouldn't mind doing Britney, I mean I did practictcally grow up with her music. Anyway, I think I knew which song to sing but questions who else had the same idea? 


	24. If They are

It was Monday morning, I woke up to hear Burt and Kurt debating so I ran down the stairs.  
"What the hell is going on! I shouted.  
"Did you know?" Burt asked me.  
"Know what?" I demanded.  
"That Kurt and Blaine got threatened at school!" Burt said.  
"No." I said.  
I looked at Kurt.  
"Who is it?" I demanded.  
"Dave, Dave Karofsky." Kurt whispered, looking down at his feet.  
I stormed up the stairs, put on my make up, brushed my hair and got changed. Then ran to my car and drove to school. As soon as I got there, I ran to my locker and shoved my item into it. Searching the hallway, I couldn't see Karofsky's face. Sam walked up to me and smiled, I didn't smile back.  
"Hello baby." Sam smiled, kissing my cheek.  
"Hello." I said bluntly.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Dave Karofsky!" I grumbled.  
"He didn't try it on with you, did he?" he said, angrily.  
"No!" I said, "He has being giving MY cousin crap!"  
Then I saw Karofsky and marched towards him.  
"Hello Limey." he said.  
"Stay away from my cousin! Or else!" I growled.  
"Or else what?" he smirked.  
"Or else my fist will meet your face!" Sam announced from behind.  
"What ever Evans!" Karofsky said, walking off.  
I tried to run after him but Sam held me back.  
"Let me go!" I snapped.  
"No, not till you calm down." Sam said.  
He turned me round to face him and then held me close.  
"I don't know what to do Sam." I whispered in his ear.  
"I know baby." he said, stroking my back.  
"It's just not fair." I said.

* * *

Kurt didn't come to school and I got really worried about him so I complained about my anemia playing up during lessons to go home. When I pulled in the drive Burt's car was in the garage. I walked in.  
"Hello?" I called.  
"Hi." Burt called back.  
"I came home, my anemia has been playing up because of stress!" I sat down.  
"Well... You'll probably want to be the first to know that... I am moving to Dalton Academy with Blaine, we start on Wednesday." Kurt told me.  
"What?" I asked, "Aren't they our competition at Sectionals?"  
"Yes they are and they have a zero tolerance policy toward bullying." he smiled.  
"I am not happy about you moving but I am happy that you will be safe." I smiled back.  
"Do you think I should go to Glee?" he asked.  
"Yes, but tell everyone at tomorrow, we don't need drama." I said.  
He nodded.

Kurt drove us to Glee club. When we arrived, Sam came straight up to me.  
"Are you okay?" Sam asked.  
"I am feeling a little better now." I faked a smile.  
Sam took my hand and we sat next to eachother on the top row. Mr Shue walked in.  
"I want to get everyone's performances done today so next week we can talk about our next project!" Mr Shue grinned.  
Mercedes put her hand up.  
"I'll go first, Mr Shue." she announced.  
"Go ahead!" Shue smiled.  
Her and Puck stood up and sang 'Listen' from DreamGirls. I kind of thought they would do that, they had made it into a duet and it worked. Then Kurt went he sang 'Some People' from Gypsy and it was great but deep down all I could think was that it was his last performance at this school and I was the only one that knew.  
"Okay, We will have four more people. Lets have Sam, Finn, Caitlin and Lydia." Shue said.  
Sam went to the front of the room and began to sing 'Stars' from Les Mis. It was awesome.  
Followed by Caitlin who sang 'Tomorrow' from Annie, I thought she would pick that Annie was one of her favourites. Finn walked over before I had a chance so that means I was last. He sang 'Nature Boy' from Moulin Rouge. I tried not to pay attention but his voice seemed to catch my attention everytime I turned away.  
Finally, it was my turn. I sang 'On My Own' from Les Mis... My all time favourite and I had been practicing it since I can remember then I got the part of Eponine at my old school.  
"Woo!" Mr Shue called at the end of my performance, "That was awesome!"  
I smiled at him.  
"Well that's all for today folks, see you at the next practice." Shue smiled.

Sam walked past to me and took my hand, he looked at me.  
"That was epic!" Sam grinned at me.  
I blushed and gave a small smile.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yes!" he declared, "My mum wants me home straight away, so see you tomorrow?"  
"Of Course. You were really good too." I grinned.  
He smiled back and kissed me then walked off. I walked to my locker to collect my stuff, when Finn walked up to me.  
"What do you want Finn?" I rolled my eyes, slamming my locker and walking.  
He hurried after me.  
"I just wanted to say that your performance was amazing." Finn smiled.  
I stopped and look at my feet then smiled a little.  
"Well," I said ,looking up at him, "You were pretty cool too."  
"Thanks." He grinned.  
I started to walk again and he walked beside me.  
"So... How's things with you and Sam?" he asked.  
"Great, umm... How's things with you and...?" I asked curiously.  
"I'm not dating." he laughed.  
"Oh, I heard a rumor that you were dating a cheerio." I smiled.  
"No." he smiled.  
"I could set you up, if you would like?" I looked at him.  
"I'm okay, thanks, besides I know who I want and I'm just waiting for the right time to ask her out." he looked at my eyes.  
I glanced away and Kurt came up to us.  
"Hey Guys!" Kurt sang.  
"Hello Kurt." I smiled and hugged him.  
Kurt pointed to Finn.  
"So... Your coming to our house tonight?" Kurt asked.  
"Yes." Finn smiled.  
He seemed to be coming over quite a bit recently, kept coming round during American football and to talk to Burt. A part of me liked having him there but another wanted him to give me some space!


	25. Green Or They're Blue

Kurt had arranged a Glee club meeting and well Rachel Berry had decided to join Glee again. I sat under a tree with Sam at lunch and when we had just started kissing everyone came out of lunch. Sam rolled his eyes and I laughed, we sat and held hands, Finn kept looking at us and then Sam started whispering in my ear and that made him stare then I started to giggle. Caitlin was with Puck making out, Kurt and Blaine were sat smiling at eachother and everyone else was talking.

"How was cheerleading practice?" Puck asked Caitlin.  
"It was good, the usual. Practice, Practice, Practice and no break!" Caitlin laughed.  
Puck join in.  
"How was your morning?" Caitlin said.  
"Okay, I skipped second lesson and watched you." Puck smiled.  
"Really?" Caitlin smiled back.  
"Yes!" Puck laughed.  
Then Caitlin kissed Puck and he grinned then kissed her back.

**Finn P.O.V  
**

I sat talking to Artie but couldn't help seeing in the corner of my eye, Lydia and Sam holding hands and then Sam was whispering in Lydia's ear causing her to laugh. I really thought that she was going to end it with Sam and come back to me but obviously I was wrong. Quickly, I turned away when Lydia looked at me.  
"Just talk to her, man." Artie said.  
"Talk to who?" I asked.  
"Lydia" Artie said.  
"What? Why?" I replied.  
"Your not over her and she isn't over you. Even Sam knows that!" Artie pointed out.  
"Do you really think I have a chance?" I asked.  
Artie nodded.  
"You guys have to happen and you'll have to do it soon before they become serious." Artie said, looking at them. The bell went for the second part of the day but I was missing last lesson for a Glee club meeting.

I walked into the choir room and Sam, Lydia, Caitlin and Puck were sat in there. I sat down then Rachel walked in.  
"Hello Fellow Glee Members!" Rachel smirked.  
Lydia's grip on Sam hand tightened.  
"How are you all?" Rachel asked.  
Lydia then went for Rachel, her accent became very strong, as Sam held her back then Caitlin joined in and Puck had to hold her back.  
"That's it I'm out of here!" Lydia said.  
She walked out of the choir room and Sam didn't follow.  
"Aren't you going to go after her?" I asked.  
"No." Sam looked at me.  
I ran after Lydia, she went to the bleachers.  
"Hey." I smiled.  
"What do you want Finn?"Lydia said, looking up at me.  
"I wanted to see if you were okay." I said.  
"I'm fine, it just she irritates me!" Lydia laughed.  
"I know right." I laughed.  
We sat in silence for a while.  
"Kurt probably has told everyone by now so I may as well tell you-" Lydia started to say.  
"I know he is transferring." I interrupted.  
She looked at me and tilted her head.  
"How?" she asked.  
"My mum told me." I replied.  
"Oh... I don't want him to go but I do because he will be happier and safe there and he has Blaine." She said.  
Then it went silent again.  
"I see Sam hasn't come after you." I broke the silence.  
"Finn." Lydia said.  
"What?" I said.  
"He doesn't have come after me." Lydia looked at me.  
"If I was him I would." I smiled at her.  
Lydia blushed and turned slightly away, trying to hide her small smile. I gently put my hand on her cheek so I our lips faced eachother and kissed her deeply. She didn't pull away but soon did.  
"That was amazing." I whispered.  
Lydia then got up and walked away.

**Lydia's P.O.V **

_'Oh no! Did that just happen? Keep walking, he might try and catch up with me.' _I thought to myself.  
Luckily for me the bell for end of school rang, I ran to my car and sat in it waiting for Kurt. It took him at least five minutes to come out of school.  
"Hello Miss, Where were you?" he said.  
"Berry pissed me off so I walked out." I laughed.  
"Well... Nearly everyone cried, except Berry. She had the cheek to have a go at ME about being their competition." Kurt announced.  
"And what happened?" I asked.  
"Santana went all out crazy!" Kurt said.  
We both laughed.  
"What do you want to do tonight then Kurtie?" I grinned.  
"I am going out with Blaine and Dad's going out with Carole so you have the house to yourself." Kurt smiled.  
"Awww Darn it." I frowned.  
"Invite Sam over!" Kurt said.  
I text Sam and he replied saying '_Yes :) I'll be there at 5._'  
"He is coming over at five." I smiled.  
"Well, Dad is sleeping at Carole's again and I'll be back at eight or nine." Kurt told me.  
I drove home quickly so Kurt could get ready, after Kurt finished in the shower, I washed my hair then got changed into my grey Zac Posen layered wool-blend sweater, black skinny jeans, grey socks with squirrels on them and a filigree rose necklace. I did my hair and make up then looked at the clock it was nearly five so I went downstairs and sat on the sofa. Kurt walked in.  
"So do I look good?" he grinned.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Kurt. You always look great!" I smiled.  
"Good!" he smiled.  
There was a knock at the door and Burt answered, it was Sam.  
"Yeah, She is through here." Burt said, walking Sam into the living room.  
"Thanks Mr Hummel." Sam smiled.  
"Please, call me Burt." Burt smiled back.  
"Hello." I smiled.  
"Hey." Sam grinned.  
"Now, Can I trust you two?" Burt asked, putting his jacket.  
"Yes Uncle Burt." I rolled my eyes.  
"I already knew I could," Burt laughed, "I'm going now, see you tomorrow."  
"Okay Bye." I said.  
"I'm going too." Kurt said, popping his head round the door.  
"Bye." I smiled.  
The door slammed shut.  
"Are you feeling better?" Sam said.  
"Yes." I smiled.  
"Good!" Sam grinned.  
He put his hands on my waist and I put my arms round his neck then he kissed me.  
"Movie?" Sam asked.  
"Sure." I smiled.  
I released my grip and walked to where the DVDs were kept.  
"Umm... Toy Story?" I grinned.  
"Yeah!" Sam said.

We laid on the sofa and Sam had his arm around my shoulder, I rested my head on his chest. The film started and we made out a little then kept watching the film.  
"I love this film." I said.  
"Me too." Sam smiled.  
Suddenly, the front door opened. I looked at Sam and Sam looked at me then who ever it was opened the door to the living room. It took him a while to walk through but it was Finn.  
"Hi, What are you doing here?" I asked Finn.  
"Well Burt said I could stay here so I took up his offer." Finn smiled.  
"Okay but could you keep it down, we are watching a film." I said, looking back at the screen.  
"Fine." Finn said, sitting in the arm chair across from us.  
We continued to watch the film, half way through, Sam and I started to make out again. After about five minutes, Finn said "Um... Guys."  
We both looked at him.  
"Yes?" Sam asked.  
"Well, I'm trying to watch this. Could you like stop that?" Finn said.  
"Getting a little jealous?" Sam said, giving a cheeky grin.  
"No!" Finn snapped.  
"Okay chill!" Sam said.  
"You don't even care about her." Finn said, getting out his chair.  
"Yes, I do!" Sam announced.  
"It doesn't seem like it and I don't think she loves you either." Finn said.  
Sam got up and so did I.  
"I do love you Sam, just ignore him!" I looked at Sam and held his hand.  
"Oh yeah? Well how come we kissed on the bleachers?" Finn declared.


	26. Any Way The Thing Is

Quickly, I turned my head to Finn.  
"We? You kissed me!" I snapped.  
"But did you like it?" Finn asked.  
I didn't answer.  
"Well?" Sam asked.  
"No, I didn't. Jesus! Happy now?" I looked at them both.  
Sam let go of my hand.  
"I-I have to go." Sam said with a frown.  
He started to walk to the front door, I followed him.  
"Sam, please don't leave?" I begged.  
He kissed me.  
"I really have to go, I will see you tomorrow." he smiled.  
"Okay." I said, opening the door.  
He walked to his car and got in then waved to me, I waved back and watched his car fade into the distance.  
Finn was stood a few steps behind me.  
"See he can leave you like that!" Finn said.  
I looked at Finn.  
"Just leave it, Okay?" I said, quietly, trying to keep calm.  
"What? He doesn't deserve you!" Finn looked at me.  
"Then who does!" I snapped.  
Finn looked into my eyes.  
"You know who." Finn whispered.  
I walked up the stairs and went into my room, slamming the door shut. I looked at the clock, Kurt would be home soon luckily.

* * *

Caitlin's dad wanted to meet Puck so Puck went over for tea. Luckily for Caitlin her brother was at his friends house so it was less awkward. They all sat down at the table eating.  
"So, Puck?" Caitlin's dad said.  
"Yes sir?" Puck looked up at him.  
"What do you do as a job?" he asked.  
"I clean pools." Puck smiled.  
"Great, do you like it?" he said.  
"Yes." Puck said.  
"Got any brothers or sisters?" he asked.  
"One sister." Puck replied.  
"How old is she?" he smiled.  
"Eleven." Puck said.  
"Oh so she probably goes to the same school as Caitlin's brother then." he said.  
"Yeah, he does." Puck said.  
"Are you finished?" Caitlin said to Puck.  
"Yes, thank you, it was great." Puck smiled at her.  
"Me too." Caitlin's dad said.  
Caitlin collected the plates and Puck helped. Caitlin's dad went into the living room to watch TV.  
"Do you think he likes me?" Puck said, loading the dishwasher.  
"Probably. I mean he has only just met you!" Caitlin laughed.  
"I hope he does." Puck smiles.  
"Why?" Caitlin asked.  
"Because I love you." Puck grinned and kissed her.  
"Well, it's a good job I love you too." Caitlin kissed him back.  
Puck grinned and continued to kiss Caitlin.

* * *

Wednesday, I got into my cheerleading uniform. I had my Glee club song prepared, Caitlin text me saying our project was a Brittney Spears song and I knew exactly what song to do. Put my hair in a ponytail and made sure the curls were still in place from last night. Then I did my make up, got my bag and set off for school.  
"Good Luck Kurtie!" I shouted when I walked past his room.  
I got in my car and drove to school. When I arrived, I saw Caitlin and Puck kissing by his car, not wanting to disturb them, I walked into the school and went straight to my locker. Putting my books in my locker and running to the changing rooms to get ready for football (soccer) practice.  
We played a game and I was put in midfield, I looked around and saw Finn watching. I really wanted to go over and shout at him but the game was nearly over and the ball got past to me. I ran forward and went around the defense then scored. The whistle went for full time and everyone came up to me whilst I was picking up my bottle congratulating me on a good game because I had scored four goals. I took a sip of my Gatorade and ran to the changing rooms. Finn began to run beside me.  
"Haven't you done enough running this morning?" Finn laughed.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I had a free period and came to watch you," he smiled, "Good goals by the way."  
"Thank you." I said.  
I slowed my pace because we were near the changing rooms then I walked in. Quickly, I took a shower and got ready again.

Glee Club time! I took a slow walk to the choir room because I was early, again. When I got there I stood outside and Caitlin walked up to me.  
"Why haven't you gone in yet?" Caitlin asked.  
"I just wanted to wait for people." I laughed.  
Caitlin laughed too and we walked into an empty room. I sat on the top row with Puck and Caitlin, we left Sam a seat but he didn't turn up so Santana sat there instead.  
"Hello." Santana grinned.  
"Hey." I smiled.  
"Are you sing today?" Santana asked.  
"Yes." I replied.  
"I'm singing with Brit." Santana said.  
"Really? I can't wait now!" I grinned.  
"Good because it is going to be breathtaking!" Santana laughed.  
I laughed, everyone was talking and waiting for Mr Shue to arrive. After five minutes, Mr Shue came in and wrote 'Brittney Spears' on the board.  
"Who wants to sing today?" Mr Shue smiled.  
Only girls put their hands up.  
"Rachel! How about we have you first?" Mr Shue said.  
"Sure!" Rachel grinned and walked to the front, "I will be singing Piece of Me."  
She looked at the band and they began to play, She kept coming into the rows and playing with the boys hair.  
Santana looked at me and rolled her eyes. She finally finished.  
Brit walked up to the front before anyone could and Santana quickly followed her. They began to their number, they sang 'Me Against The Music' and it was a.m.a.z.i.n.g! They did the song a lot of justice.  
"That was great!" Mr Shue announced, "Who wants to go next?"  
Caitlin put her hand up. I was excited to know what she was singing and then the music started, it was 'I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman' and as usual she did an awesome job, I knew that next it was going to be me or Mercedes because Quinn wasn't at school today. We clapped Caitlin and Puck cheered, giving Caitlin a small cheeky grin.  
"Good Job Caitlin, Now who's next?" Mr Shue asked.  
Nobody said anything.  
"I don't think Brittney suits me Mr Shue." Mercedes said.  
"You don't have to sing Mercedes and the boys aren't, I'm guessing?" Mr Shue said.  
All the boys nodded.  
"Well looks like it's only you left Lydia, got anything prepared?" Mr Shue smiled.  
"Yes." I said.  
I walked to the front and told Brad what song I was singing. He began to play the backing. I started to sing, I was singing 'Everytime' because it reminded me of Santana's party and the boy.  
Finn was looking at me.

**Finn's P.O.V **

Lydia sang 'Everytime' as her Brittney song. Was she the girl? I waited till she finished and everyone clapped and cheered her. She was amazing. I couldn't take my eyes off her, she looked at me but the saw I was looking at her and looked at her feet.  
Was she the girl?


	27. What I Really Mean

**Finn's Point Of View**

"Good job today everyone, you can go now." Mr Shue smiled.  
Lydia walked out straight away, Caitlin followed her. If I could get Caitlin away for just five minutes then I could talk to Lydia. I needed a plan. Puckerman.  
"Hey Puck." I said, as we walked out the choir room.  
"Hi Finn, How's it going?" Puck smiled.  
"Good, I suppose. I need to talk to Lydia, do you think you could get Caitlin away? Please." I asked.  
"Sure but it's not like she would say anything." Puck laughed.  
Puck walked to Caitlin and they talked, then they kissed and walked away. Slowly, I approached Lydia.  
"Umm.. Lydia?" I said.  
"Finn." Lydia said.  
"You know that song your were singing?" I looked at her.  
Lydia shut her locker.  
"Yes Finn, I kinda recall." Lydia smirked.  
"Well... Did you sing it for a particular reason?" I asked.  
"Yes." Lydia said, walking away.  
I followed her.  
"From Santana's party?" I said.  
Lydia stopped.  
"Yeah... How did you know?" Lydia asked.  
"Because I danced with this girl to that song and I did't know who she was but now I do." I smiled.  
"Congratulations on that!" Lydia carried on walking.  
"It's you!" I followed her.  
She laughed.  
"Whatever Finn." Lydia said, still laughing.

**Lydia's P.O.V  
**

It wasn't Finn. It could't possibly be Finn.  
"Look you know it is me, just admit it!" Finn said.  
"Fine! It was you!" I said, storming away.  
Finn followed me.  
"You obviously liked it because why would you sing that?" Finn asked.  
I stopped and looked at him.  
"Ugh. Your so... so frustrating!" I told him.  
Finn laughed and walked closer towards me.  
"But you liked it though?" Finn smiled.  
"It was... okay, I guess." I said, backing away from him.  
"Lydia," Finn looked at me, "You smiled all the way through the dance."  
"The only reason why I would break up with Sam is if he cheated on me and I don't think he would break up with me, unless I cheated. Your wasting your time basically!"  
"I'm not going to give up on you, on us." Finn held my hand.  
I pulled my hand away from him.  
"Your wasting your time Finn!" I said.  
I ran to my car as fast as I could and then drove home.

When I got in nobody was at home so I walked up into my room and started to do my homework.  
I got a text from Sam saying '_I'm sorry, I didn't see you today. I was ill. :( xx_'  
To insure that I wouldn't get stressed, I didn't text back and turned my phone off.  
The Beatles was my choice of music whilst I did my homework, it was so relaxing. My homework was soon done so I laid and looked up at the ceiling, just listening to the music then there was a knock at my door. I sat up.  
"Come in." I said.  
Kurt came in and smiled.  
"Oh Hey Mr!" I announced.  
"Hello." Kurt grinned.  
He sat on my bed.  
"So... How was your first day at Dalton?" I smiled.  
"Amazing and I am, wait for it... in the Wablers." Kurt grinned.  
"Kurt," I said, "If you didn't get into Wablers then I would be... shocked!"  
Kurt laughed.  
"Well just means we will be competing against eachother now!" Kurt continued to laugh.  
I joined in.  
"I suppose so." I grinned.  
"Right, I have to go cook because it is my turn! I shall see you in half an hour?" Kurt smiled.  
"Sure!" I smiled back.  
Kurt walked downstairs and I went on my laptop.

* * *

Caitlin was sat at her mirror doing her hair, she was going to Puck's house to meet his mum. Caitlin just finished her last curl when Puck text '_Are you sure you don't need picking up? xx_'  
Caitlin text back '_I'm sure. My dad is off to his friends which is quite close. xx'_  
Then she got quickly changed into a blue dress that hung a little below her knees and a pair of black pumps. Caitlin decided to keep her make up simple and opted for a black cardigan because it had gotten cold. When she looked in the mirror she decided she was missing something so added a necklace to her outfit.  
"Caitlin! Do you want a lift or not?" Caitlin's dad called.  
"I'm coming!" Caitlin shouted back.  
She took one last look in the mirror and smiled then ran down the stairs.  
"Your cheerleading outfit is ready for tomorrow." Caitlin's dad said, as she came down the stairs.  
"Thanks." Caitlin said.

The car journey to Puck was short, Caitlin stepped out of the car and was about to knock on the door when Puck opened it.  
"Hello beautiful!" Puck smiled.  
"Hello." Caitlin smiled back.  
Puck leaned to Caitlin and kissed her then pulled her into the house. They kissed again, then broke away and walked in to the living room, where Puck's sister was sat watching Disney Channel. Puck coughed.  
"Alice." Puck nudged her.  
"What?" Alice growled.  
Puck shifted his eyes towards Caitlin and Alice sat up straight.  
"Oh Hi, I'm Alice." Alice smiled.  
"Hey Alice, I'm Caitlin." Caitlin smiled back.  
"I know who you are! Puck always talks about you!" Alice grinned.  
"Shut it!" Puck whispered aggressively.  
Then Puck looked at Caitlin and smiled nervously, which made Caitlin giggle softly.  
"What are you watching?" Caitlin asked.  
"Suite Life." Alice replied.  
"So.. who which brother do you prefer?" Caitlin said.  
"Ummm... Cody." Alice grinned.  
"Awesome, I've only seen it a couple of times but I think I know which one is which." Caitlin smiled.  
"Really? You should watch it, the awesomeness of it is great!" Alice laughed.  
Caitlin joined in and so did put, suddenly Puck's mum walked in.  
"Oh Noah, you didn't tell me Caitlin had already arrived."Puck's mum said.  
"Sorry. Mom, this is Caitlin." Puck smiled.  
Puck's mum put her hand out for Caitlin to shake it.  
"Hello Caitlin." Puck's mum smiled.  
"Hello." Caitlin smiled back, shaking her hand.  
"Well dinner is ready, I hope you like Mac and Cheese." Puck's mum said.  
"Yes." Caitlin replied.  
"Good." Puck's mum smiled as she walks back to the kitchen.  
Puck grabbed Caitlin's hand and walked with her to the table. Caitlin was sat next to Alice and across from Puck, who kept grinning at her. Puck's mum bought everything through.  
"I hope you like it!" Puck's mum grinned.  
Caitlin smiled back.  
"Mom, who doesn't like your cooking." Puck smiled.  
Then Puck's mum pointed to Alice, who was pointing at herself.


	28. Your Eyes Are The Sweetest

Thursday at lunch, everyone was in the dinning hall and Caitlin and I had finished early so we sat on the field in our spot.  
"How was things with Puck's mum." I asked Caitlin.  
"Good, his mum is really nice and Puck said that she liked me." Caitlin smiled.  
"That's great! So she likes you and your dad likes Puck?" I smiled.  
"I think so, it's not that easy to tell," Caitlin laughed, "So, How's things with Sam?"  
"Well, we talked this morning and to be honest it's just made our relationship stronger." I smiled.  
"That's great!" Caitlin hugged me.  
Then everyone started to head over to where we were sitting. Puck ran quietly behind Caitlin and sat with his arms her then kissed her cheek. Sam sat next to me and took my hand then kissed me.

* * *

It was a new week at school and I spent my whole weekend with Sam, I hadn't seen Finn.  
Everyone was buzzed at school because it was the big Championship game, us Cheerleaders didn't care about it because Sylvester was making us practice, practice, practice for Cheerleading Nationals. We had just finished our practice and I headed to Glee club, the other glee cheerleaders were already there because I was talking to Sylvester.  
"Sorry, I'm late Mr Shue," I pulled my sheet music out of my bag, "I was..."  
Then I looked up to see Karofsky and the rest of the football team sat in the room. Looking around the room, I clenched my fists.  
"What the hell?" I asked.  
"I told you she wouldn't be down with it!" Caitlin said.  
Caitlin walked over to me then Sam, Quinn, Santana and Mercedes did the same.  
"The football team have joined Glee club till the game to show them that glee can be fun!" Mr Shue smiled.  
"No way is this happening!" I shouted.  
I was about to attack Karofsky but Sam held me back then the whole Glee club started to fight with the football team, Mr Shue and Coach had to hold people back. Sam dragged me out of the choir room kicking and screaming to get involved in the fight.  
"It's not worth it." Sam said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Me, Puck and Finn were going to kick their asses for slushing Artie but Mr Shue wouldn't let us." Sam said.  
"Oh." I replied.  
Sam kissed me.  
"It's okay." Sam smiled.  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
"Yes." he kissed me again.  
I saw Sylvester approaching us.  
"Get Brit and the others to my office a.s.a.p!" Sylvester looked at me.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Okay Coach!" I replied.

I got the others and we headed to Sylvester's office.  
"Now Ladies as you might know, Nationals has been moved to the same date as the game. Which means you need to choose cheerios or the Glee club!" she spat, handing us the forms.  
We all walked out with the forms.  
"I don't want to quit cheerios." Santana said.  
"Me neither!" I agreed.  
"If you guys quit then I am, even if I am a cheerio or not!" Quinn said.  
"But I love Glee club." Brit frowned.  
"Look we do this a group!" Caitlin said.  
"We quit Glee!" I said.  
I put my hand out.  
"Are you in or are you out?" I asked.  
Quinn put her hand in, followed by Caitlin, then Brit and finally Santana. We broke away and signed the forms.  
"What do we do now?" Santana asked.  
"Go give these to Mr Shue." I said.  
Mr Shue was sat on his desk, we walked in and put our form down, one by one then walked out.

It was the end of the day. I got into my car and drove home. Kurt was sat on the sofa when I got in.  
"Hey." I smiled.  
"Hello." Kurt smiled back.  
"I quit Glee club." I told him.  
"Why?" Kurt asked.  
"Sylvester said Glee club or Cheerios, so all the cheerios quit Glee club." I looked at him.  
"I suppose that school is all about labels." Kurt laughed.  
"Exactly." I laughed.  
Suddenly, Burt walked through the door with a huge smile across his face.  
"I have great news guy!" Burt grinned.  
"Do share!" I smiled.  
He sat down on the armchair across from me. Burt looked at Kurt then at me.  
"I proposed to Carole." Burt grinned.  
"And?" Kurt asked.  
"She said yes!" Burt declared.  
"Wedding planner right here!" Kurt announced.  
We all laughed.  
"Congratulations." I smiled.  
"Thank you and you'll be a bridesmaid?" Burt smiled.  
"I would love to." I said.  
"Well I best get cooking, Carole and Finn are coming round." Burt said.  
"Um... Burt, would it be okay if Sam came round to eat too?" I asked.  
"Sure!" Burt grinned.  
I text Sam '_Hey :) Do you want to come over to eat tonight at 6? xx_'  
He replied '_I would love to :D xx_'

I went upstairs and got ready, first I had a shower and did my hair then I did my make up, keeping it simple. Now what to wear, Burt was wearing one of his best shirts and Kurt was dressing up so maybe a simple dress. I didn't want to look too over done. I put on the 18 and East printed twist dress that Kurt got me. The sun was setting and it was warm outside so Burt had set the table outside. I walked into the kitchen and Carole was stood.  
"Hey sweetie." she smiled.  
"Hi," I smiled back, "Can I see the ring?"  
She put her hand out and showed me the ring, it was great.  
"It's lovely!" I grinned.  
"Thank you," Carole said, "And you'll be my chief bridesmaid?"  
I was a little shocked, I knew I was going to be bridesmaid but not the chief!  
"I would love to be, are you sure you want ME to be your chief bridesmaid?" I asked.  
Carole laughed.  
"Of course I do." Carole said.  
I smiled at her then Kurt walked in.  
"And obviously Kurt and Finn will be bestmen." Burt added.  
We heard the front door open, it was Finn.  
"I've had an idea." Finn came into the kitchen smiling.  
"What?" Kurt asked.  
"How about instead of a band, we get Glee club to perform. It'll be free and awesome!" Finn grinned.  
"Yes! Great idea Finn!" Kurt grinned.  
There was knock at the front door, I smiled and ran to the door. When I opened it I saw Sam and grinned, he grinned back then kissed me.  
"Save me, they are all talking about wedding plans!" I whispered.  
Sam laughed.  
"Who's getting married?" Sam asked.  
"Burt and Carole." I smiled.  
I took Sam's hand and walked him into the kitchen.  
"Sam, you know Kurt, Finn and Burt but this is Carole." I smiled.  
"Nice to meet you." Sam said, smiling still.  
Finn rolled his eyes.  
"Nice to meet you too Sam." Carole smiled.  
"Grubs up guys!" Burt added.  
We walked outside, I sat across from Sam and Finn decided that he would sit next to me, which was a bad move since me and Sam kept playing footsie. When we finished eating Carole and Burt cleared the table, they then left the teenagers outside. Sam and I had finished playing whilst we ate but continued when Carole and Burt went inside. I kicked him really hard but ended up kicking Finn instead.  
"Ouch! Can you guys stop kicking? That hurt." Finn said.  
I looked at Sam and we both began to laugh.


	29. Eyes I've Ever Seen

_Tuesday_. The cheerios that used to be in Glee club decided that maybe we should travel as a group, which to be honest wasn't good for me, it just mean't I could strike out at people when I felt like it. We met at the front of the school, Quinn had joined the group even though she wasn't a cheerio, she still turned up to every cheerio pratice and cheered us on when we were cheering.  
"Hey Lydia." Quinn smiled.  
"Oh Hey Quinn," I smiled back, "Where is everyone?"  
"Not here yet." Quinn laughed.  
"Awesome so... baby time soon." I said.  
"Yeah, I can't wait." Quinn grinned.  
"Your keeping the baby?" I asked.  
"No, just being able to rehabilitate my self after having the baby will be great, I want to be back where I belong." Quinn smiled.  
"Do you think we should just go in? I mean we are in a pair so it's not like anything will go wrong at the moment." I smiled.  
"Sure." Quinn said.  
We walked into the corridor, I walked to my locker and Quinn's locker was quite close on the oposite side.  
"I'm just going to the bathroom, will you be okay?" Quinn asked.  
"Yes." I nodded.  
Quinn walked off and I started to sort out my books. Suddenly, someone slammed my locker close.  
"Watch it!" I snapped.  
When I looked up, Finn was infront of me.  
"How the hell could you do this?" Finn asked.  
"Do what?" I demanded.  
"Quit Glee club for cheerios, Coach Sylvester is awful to you guys. You've seen how quickly she can dump Quinn on her ass!" Finn said.  
"I know how Sylvester works, okay?" I looked at him, then carried on walking.  
"You don't have to be a cheerio to be cool." Finn followed me.  
I quickly turned around.  
"I don't care about some stupid Glee club!" I shouted.  
"Wow! I didn't know you were so freaking weak." Finn smirked.  
"Oh I am-" I said.  
"What did you say?" Sam interuppted.  
"They chose cheerios over Glee club!" Finn blurted out.  
"So why are you yelling about it to my girlfriend?" Sam demanded.  
"I'm yelling at her because I'm the leader of this team." Finn pointed out.  
"Maybe the top dog should change!" Sam looked at Finn.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn asked.  
"This could be intresting." I added.  
"Maybe some new leadership might not make everyone hate us!" Sam snapped.  
"As in maybe you?" Finn said.  
"As in maybe yes!" Sam replied.  
"Well, maybe we should settle all this now." Finn stared at Sam.  
"Bring it!" Sam pushed Finn.  
"Brung!" Finn pushed Sam.  
Then they both started to just push eachother.  
"This is about as manly as Brokeback mountain, I can start a better fight then you two!" I pointed out.  
Mr Shue was walking past and jumped in.  
"Hey! Hey! How many fights do I have to break up this week?" Mr Shue asked.  
"I don't think you can call that a fight." I murmered.  
Mr Shue took Sam to the Choir room.  
"You and the other cheerios should come to the auditorium at lunch." Finn said, looking at me awkwardly.  
I nodded my head. Going back to sorting my locker out again, soon Quinn walked out the bathroom.  
"I'm back," Quinn smiled, "Oh here they are."  
I turned around and Caitlin, Santana and Brit were walking down the corridor.  
"We have been invited to go to the Glee club rehearsle at lunch." I looked at them.  
"Maybe we should go, in respect and all." Santana said.  
Sylvester walked past us.  
"Ladies." Sylvester said.  
We followed her because we had cheerio practice next.

* * *

At lunch, we went to the auitorimum as planned. It was decide that we would sit at the back to go unnoticed. We watched as the football team approuched the stage in full zombie make up.

Then Finn began to sing 'She's Not There' by The Zombies. The whole football team had to act like zombies as they went across the stage. By the time Finn got to the line 'Well let me tell you about the way she looked.' I got out of my seat and strolled out of the auditorium, it took the other two more minutes to exit. We went to the bathroom to refresh our make up, when we finished Quinn, Brit and Santana had a different class so Caitlin and I walked to our class, where we crossed the football team and the hockey team face to face. We walked between them, when the hockey players whistled.  
"Hey ladies." their leader said.  
We stopped.  
"Do you seriously think you hockey guys are attractive?" Caitlin asked.  
The footballers laughed.  
"You all need to go to a hairdresser because that looked died in the 80's along with hockey!" I pointed out.  
This made the footballers laugh more.  
Caitlin and I walked away and high fived.  
"Seriously, who the hell would have that as a hair style?" I asked Caitlin.  
"Idiots." Caitlin said.  
We looked at each other then laughed.  
"Finn had a go at me earlier for quitting cheerios." I looked at Caitlin.  
"Why?" Caitlin asked.  
"I don't know but Sam was really mad and kinda had a go back, then they had a push fight." I laughed.  
Caitlin laughed too.  
"It wasn't very manly, I think we could fight better." I said.  
"We would actually use our fists!" Caitlin laughed.  
"Mr Shue broke it up... I was gutted." I laughed.  
Then we go to our class room and there was two seats at the back so we sat there.


	30. And You Can Tell Everybody

It was finally here, us cheerios stood and looked at all the equipment for the competition.  
We heard from the others that some of the Glee girls had joined the football team to make up in the lost player since the footballers quit. We heard the half time whistle which mean't it was soon time for us to go.  
Finn ran over to us.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him.  
The other cheerios turned around.  
"To stop you guys from going with Sue. Look if you guys had to choose, if it had no effect on your image, which would you pick cheerios or Glee club?" Finn asked.  
"Glee club." Brit sighed.  
"You know what screw Sylvester, she put me on the bottom of the pyramid!" Santana declared.  
"I supposed, I'm in with Santana and Brit." Caitlin said.  
Finn smiled at me.  
"What about you?" Finn grinned.  
I think he expected me to run into his arms and say I wish I had never left.  
"I haven't been busting my ass off at practice just to give it all up." I looked at my feet.  
"We don't have time to mess about. Come on guys lets go do this!" Finn shouted.  
They all ran with Finn to the changing rooms to get in zombie make up.  
Thoughts kept running through my head.  
"Where is everyone?" Sylvester demanded.  
"Gone." I said.  
"Well go get them!" Sylvester snapped.  
"You know what! I quit! That's right Sylvester I quit!" I shouted walking off.  
"You can't quit cheerios!" Sylvester yelled.  
"Yeah, well I just did." I called back.  
I ran as fast as I could to the changing rooms but nobody was there. Maybe I could sneak into the perfomance. I quickly did my make up and got into costume. Then ran to the football field just a little before Finn's part, my part was coming up, I had to do the 'Heads Will Roll' part that went over the monolog. Finn began his part and I sneaked behind him, it was my turn and I walked toward him beginning to sing my part. Finn quickly looked at me and grinned.  
The performance ended after another chorus. Hopefully, Coach would let all the team on for the second half since they had all performed. I could find Sam but when I looked for him my eyes met Finn's, he looked at me and grinned, I blushed and he began to run towards me. Quickly, I looked in Caitlin's direction who was kissing Puck for good luck. Luckily for me, Sam was near them so I ran to him.  
"That was amazing!" Sam grinned.  
"I quit cheerios." I said.  
Sam smiled and kissed me.  
"Good luck." I kissed his cheek.  
The football team ran to the changing rooms.

* * *

We organised ourselves into a small cheer team, still in our Zombie make up. Suddenly, the footballer entered the field. Karofsky took down fifty nine, giving Finn a chance to get the football and throw it to Sam who scored. They only needed four more points to win the game. The football teams were face to face and then whole Glee club and football team intimidated also distract the opposition by pretending to be Zombies, soon the crowd joined in. When the ball was thrown, Finn ran forward and kept running till he was past the point. The referee called time and we had won so Mr Shue began to hit the drum along with the crowds cheering. The whole Glee club ran onto the pitch, Puck spun Caitlin around and kissed her. I could see Sam but I saw Finn, I ran to him and kissed his cheek then smiled. Finn grinned. Sam caught my eye and I ran over to his, I kissed him.  
"Your so amazing." I smiled.  
Sam laughed.  
"Your the hottest Zombie I've seen." Sam smiled.  
" I might keep this look." I laughed.  
"Please don't!" Sam frowned.  
"I won't." I kissed him.

* * *

A new week at school and we found out that Sylvester had lost, no surprise. She was furious! The football team were high and mighty again after winning the big game. Finn loved it because he was the winning leader but they had just began to hang the decoration for Valentine's day at school. Every girl kept giving Finn love hearts, even if they had boyfriends and he was loving it but this Valentine's day was going to about Sam for me. Walking down the corridor was surprisingly easy to say I wasn't a cheerio anymore, I got to my locker and began to sort myself out for the day. I glanced over to see Finn pretending to shoot some girls, who's hearts sunk at the gesture, though the caused me to laugh until Sam came over.  
"What are you laughing about?" Sam smiled.  
"Oh nothing, just all these hopeless romantics." I smiled back.  
Sam laughed then kissed me.  
"Do you want to come to breadstix with me on Valentine's day?" Sam asked.  
"I would love to!" I grinned.  
Sam smiled.  
"I was going to ask you because Kurt is putting on a performance with the Wablers." I smiled.  
"Well, that means it going to be an even better night." Sam grinned.  
We stood close, talking and Finn kept looking at us.

**Finn's P.O.V  
**

I watched as Lydia and Sam were close to each other talking. You see, I had been getting loads of 'be mine' hearts, since I had won the big game and I was single but the only person who's heart I wanted was taken. Lydia looked at me for a while and I looked back, smiling but then Sam turned around so I stared back in my locker. If I could just get her alone than maybe we could talk or I had to get her to kiss me so she could feel how much she loves me again.  
Walking to the choir room, I saw Puck with Caitlin. He was flirting with her yet she was with him. Only Puckerman. I laughed silently at his chat up lines that made Caitlin blush.  
Everyone sat down in the choir room and Mr Shue walked in.  
"Okay guys, this weeks lesson, I want you to pick your all time favourite love song to sing to somebody." Mr Shue smiled.  
_'Which song should I sing?'_ I thought.  
"Mr Shue, Can I say something?" I asked.  
"Go ahead Finn." Mr Shue nodded.  
I walked to the front.  
"I just wanted to point out that for the first time, an entire week has gone by without anyone being slushied." I smiled.  
The Glee club clapped and grinned at eachother.  
"I think the fact that I lead the football team to the championship might have something to do with it. The fact is, I 'm the closes thing we have to a Celebrity right now so-"  
"A celebrity?" Lydia asked  
"Yes." I grinned.  
"Okay..." Lydia tried not to laugh.  
"Anyway, Famous athletes give to charities, like you guys." I said.  
Everyone looked a little offended but it was the only way I could word it.  
"So... I'm setting up a kissing booth, dollar a smooch and all the money goes to Glee club." I smiled.  
"Don't even act like your trying to help this Glee club out, you just want to kiss a load of girls." Mercedes pointed out.  
"You just want the attention." Caitlin added.  
"Attention Seeker." Lydia coughed.  
"I think nearly everyone in here has kissed Finn and can I just say not worth a buck. I would how ever pay 100 bucks to jiggle one of his man boobs." Santana said.  
"Don't you every get tired of knocking people down?" I asked Santana.  
"Not really, you guys love me, I keep it real and I'm hilarious." Santana said.  
"Actually your kind of a bitch!" Rachel said.  
All of us were shocked by the comment.  
"Finn is right all you do is insult us." Quinn added.  
"Maybe your right Santana, I might be destined to play the title role in the Broadway's The Willow but the only job your going to have is working on a pole!" Rachel snapped.  
"You can't talk Berry." Lydia looked at her.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked.  
"It means, you went out with Puckerman for one day, then with Finn for like a week then with Puck then Finn and then got with Jesse like two days after Finn." Lydia said.  
"And?" Rachel asked.  
"That's using!" Lydia said.  
Everyone started to agree with Lydia.  
"Face it Berry, Lydia is right. Your a bit of a using slag!" Caitlin said.  
"Okay guys!" Mr Shue said, "Just come back tomorrow with songs, Okay?"  
We nodded and everyone left the Glee club pretty pissed off.


End file.
